Terminal
by extra type
Summary: Hiashi reflex on his life so far. The good times, the bad times. And times he knows to come
1. Chapter 1

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

**Colorectal Cancer…………………………………….Terminal **

**Estimation of time left ……………………………….6 months. **

The three words blared at Hiashi **Terminal, 6 months**. Only 6 months. Nothing more nothing less, things for him were just going to stop. Everything just going to be taken away from him Hiashi felt woozy he needed fresh air bad. Hiashi tucked the letter into his sleeve before fumbling for the door of his office.

"Hiashi-San!" Neji stated as the Hyuuga leader almost ran into him. Hiashi tried to steady himself; everything seemed to be going the wrong direction. Everything was too close together he needed air, bad.

"Um talk to me later Neji, I'm too busy now," He scoffed off his nephew fumbling for the outside door to the gardens.

"Sir?" His nephew asked attentively, Hiashi took a look at Neji. Neji was his basically his brother Hizashi with a rounder and paler face. Other then that Neji was the spitting image of him.

"What Hizashi? I mean Neji," Hiashi caught himself in the middle of the sentence. The Hyuuga leader took one big breath and continued his question. "What do you need boy?"

It didn't take a genius, to know something was bothering the Hyuuga Leader. Hiashi normal controlling grounded demeanor was somewhere else. His normally penetrating stare was wondering around the hall way. "I was just going to tell you I am off on another Mission; I will be gone for a month," His nephew informed Hiashi.

He would probably barely see his nephew in his last months. But not trusting the little composure he had left to speak. Hiashi just nodded his Nephew away before rushing towards the outside, Hiashi needed to be alone as soon as possible. Slowing down to gain his composure at the gardens the servants should not see him so depressed. He marched in his usual manor to the place in the forest where he usually trained.

When nobody was watching him, Hiashi started running in the totally different direction. The underbrush in the forest became thicker and almost unbearable to walk through before Hiashi slowed down. Going under a low tree limb to the right.

Hiashi sighed; the place was still here, a little water fall and beautiful pond. He hadn't visited this place in over 11 years. The place where he and his wife had their first kiss the place where he had proposed. The place where his entire first had happened. But the big first was this was the place her realized that he loved Ran. Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Ran" He whispered his departed wife name into the still night. The wind gently floated past his face in response. As though answering his call. "What should I do?" He asked the emptiness. Nothing, Hiashi opened his eyes. He could see an apparition of her. The light beamed down on the lake her figure silhouetted in the light, blue hair rapping around her face. Hiashi stared at her eyes, they were sky blue. They contradicted her midnight blue hair. Looking at the apparition of his wife, he realized how much Hinata looked like Ran. Not only looked like her but acted like her. Even had the same stutter. Hiashi sat down by the pond.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Asked his memory from the pond.

"Of course I do," He said closing his eyes again.

_He was about 24 at the time him and His twin Hizashi were going to go out with their buddies. When something small and soft bumped into him knocking him down. _

"_What the hell!" He demanded. _

"_I'm s-s-ssso s-s-s-sorry," The small delicate girl with midnight hair whispered. All he did was huff in response, the girls pales face reddened a maroon shade. _

"_Don't worry about it to much mame, He's always like this." Hizashi informed the girl, her face was still red._

"_Oh y-y-yes I did-didn't mean it. I apologies t-t-to you mister." She stumbled. Her face still red, Hiashi stood up and glared at her. Hizashi shot him a "be nice look" but he ignored it._

_In a louder then necessary voice Hizashi said "He apologizes too, and he would like to know what he can do to make it up to you." Hiashi shot his twin another glare._

"_O-o no it's ok I don-don't w-w-want to disrupt y-y-you more," The girl chided trying to get away from Hizashi._

_Hizashi held on to her arm "I insist we do something to help you!" Making it plain that he wouldn't leave her alone until she said something._

"_well I was wondering if you t-t-two might know where the Hy-Hyuuga compound is." She confessed._

"_Why?" Shot Hiashi, it was the first word he had actually spoken to her and she cringed as if scared. _

"_Well…well they hired me as a librarian for their library." She confessed flushing again, "Do you two know wh-where it is?"_

"_Of course we do!" Announced Hizashi his voice chipper. "We live their!" Her face became red again. "It's down the road and too the left."_

"_Arigato I need to leave now," The girl lied ripping her self away form Hizashi. The twins watched her turn the corner. _

_Hizashi turned his head toward Hiashi, "You know a lot more people would like you if you just cheered up a bit." He informed his brother._

"_But then how could people tell us apart?" Hiashi intoned sarcastically_

_His twin loving swung a buddy arm over his shoulder. "I'm telling you right now if you don't lighten up. You will never get laid!"_

"_It's not on my priorities list right now, Father is very angry at me for," But before he could finish Hizashi stepped in._

"_Oh Father Smather! Let's go and meat the guys before they start without us." And with that Hizashi lead Hiashi to their destination. _


	2. Chapter 2

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Hiashi remembered it now, really well. But if you would have asked him about the meeting that month he would have forgot. But the old Hiashi remembers it now with bitter sweetness. His memory still floated above the pond. His apparitions took the look of when he had saw his wife the second time. At this very spot.

"You mean you saw me this way the third time," A voice echoed in his head. Hiashi looked at the memory on the water. It smiled at him, a coy caring smile.

"What do you mean Ran, the next time I saw you, you were dancing on the lake and thought nobody would notice,"

"No, it was in the library, don't you remember?" Hiashi closed his eyes searching his mind for the said memory. When he found it he started laughing, a full echoing laugh.

"I remember now." Hiashi smiled.

_Hiashi had just got out of a Hyuuga meeting with his father. He remembered it vigorously because they told him that he needed to be more authoritative when Hizashi was around. Apparently according to his father Hizashi was not acting like a proper caged bird. _

_The exact words used were "We can't have him galloping about so, he is giving the Hyuuga a bad name, Hiashi he is your twin. If you can't even get him to listen to you how are you supposed to lead this clan?"_

_Hiashi had silently left the room after that, so the head could have discussion with the Elders. _

"_Somebody help me please, I'm kind of stuck- OH MY. Oh no, oh no, oh no," A mousy voice said from what sounded like the library. Hiashi stepped in there. He didn't see anybody in trouble none of the huge bookshelves has collapsed. Then at the last row he saw her. One of the Librarians had the ladder on its feet vertically. She couldn't lean in to one of the bookshelves or it would fall over and nock everything over like a domino effect. _

"_Oh please help me!" The girl softly pleads. _

"_Don't worry I'll get you down," Is all Hiashi said to make the girl feel better. He then held firmly to the ladder so she could get down. The girl stepped down quickly. Hiashi tried not to stare at her butt as she came down. _

_His heart skipped a beat; it was that girl from the other day. She was incredibly close to him. His arms were holding on to the ladder and her body was imbetween him and the ladder. Hiashi could feel himself getting redder by the second. He quickly let go of the ladder and glued his hands to his side. Her face was a nice shade of maroon, matching his he knew. _

"_Umm-m Th-thank-k yo-you Hizashi, I did-did-didn't w-want to-to dis-disturb people," She stuttered._

"_I'm not Hizashi, I'm Hiashi," He snapped. He usually got mistaken for Hizashi; weirdly Hizashi never got mistaken for him, ever. _

_To his disappointment she backed away from him quickly, "I'm sorry Lord Hiashi; I didn't mean to offend you."_

"_What's your name?" He scoffed. Hiashi was trying to be nice; it just didn't come out quite right. His brother was the Casanova not him._

"_Oh no please don't fire me!" She pleaded._

"_I wasn't going to fire you; I just wanted to know your name." He informed her, He used his ice voice. When ever he tries to be nice to somebody they always assumed he would do something bad to them. _

"_Oh, my name is Hia Ran," She whispered. He nodded curtly to her, before turning to leave. "Please don't tell anybody."_

_All he did was nod his head before walking out of the room. _

"Oh Ran you were so clumsy, But graceful too, I never got how you could manage both. You would be real proud of Hinabi; she is excelling almost as fast as Neji. Dad would have loved her; she is almost exactly like him. She even eats breakfast like him. You know how he used to eat. He's taken the spoon and taps his chin with it before bringing it to his mouth. It drove you crazy. And then everyone else would silently snicker when he walked around with a fruit loop on his chin. But nobody would tell him." Hiashi was talking aloud to no one. His apparition had disappeared. God his life had been so full at one point in time. He didn't know what had changed him, but it had happened. Hiashi remembered when his life was full and meant something. His life meant something now, but it was cold and distant. He now understood his father. How hard it was to be the head of the clan.

When half the clan hates you, and the other half fear you. You half to become an un emotional shell. You have to be able to make cold decisions for the better of the clan. And you had to be strong, because if you weren't the strongest why would the rest of the clan follow you? Then there would be conflict. And with conflict their only was blood shed. And as leader your job was to prevent blood shed. So you had to be strongest, for they would follow you out of fear, at least. The hokage's have the leisure to try to lead with love. But when you have the ones your under you in a curse seal, you can't afford to be loved.

Hiashi was crying now, he cried a lot when he was a boy. His father would beat him. When ever Hizashi got into trouble, he got beaten. Because he should have had the strength to stop Hizashi. He was the head. He couldn't let anyone down. HE had to make in strength for every single weak person in his clan. He had to be the corner block. With out him everything would go into chaos. When he was younger all he did was wish he was Hizashi. Hizashi had it easy, no one trying to make him perfect. Being accepted by the entire clan everyone had liked Hizashi, everyone had loved Hizashi. He had always smiled and laughed. Hizashi had been a better man than Hiashi.

"Oh Ran I never got what you saw in me. You deserved a hundred times better."


	3. Chapter 3

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Hiashi headed back to the house, if he was gone too long people would wonder were he was. And anyway he wanted to go and find a couple of things.

"Father," a voice said from behind him, Hiashi stumbled turning around. It was Hinabi, she had a cut on her arm. Fear and alarm spread threw Hiashi, like a wild forest fire.

"What happened Hinabi?" He cut, she flinched but not from the wound. Hiashi knew in that it was from his tone. He mentally slapped himself. He only had 6 more months with her, he shouldn't be so hostile. "I mean, what happened to your arm Hinabi?" He asked quieter this time.

"Just training father," She eyed him slowly. Her stance looked like one of confusion, unfortunately. "I wanted to tell you, I have a 2 week to go on a mission with my team."

She was a Gennin already? Hiashi couldn't remember her getting that old. But time travels quickly when your not their. "Oh yes you may go." She turned to leave, Hiashi studied his daughter from behind. UN like her older sister she didn't look at all like her mother. She looked like Hiashi but in female form. Well she had her mother's face, it was round and soft. Inviting you into its depths, when she was out of hearing range Hiashi added, "Be safe, kiddo, I love you."

The Hiashi turned around and headed toward his original destination. Avoiding as much human contact as possible, he needed to be by himself. Hiashi's destination was the addict. He climbed up the flight of stairs. And searched for about 6 minuets before finding it.

It was an old record player, and 45. He cranked it up and dusted off the record. The music started playing. Ahh he loved this song. (**Note from author I do not own this Beatles song, DUH!)**

Words are flying out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me

Across the Universe by the beatles, he had fell in love with Ran, by this song. He had danced with her for the first time to this song. He proposed by this song.

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Hiashi remembered that night; it was a rich stew of emotion, for his 24 year old self.

_Hiashi had just gotten verbally degraded by his father again, Hiashi was fleeing toward his secret pond. The pond he found as a boy after his father beat him for the first time. But he heard a noise from the trees, it was music. _

Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
That call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as  
they make their way across the universe

_Hiashi had stopped and used his Byakugan to see what was going on. There was a women dancing on top of the pond. He couldn't see who it was with the Byakugan. So Hiashi stepped closer keeping to the trees. _

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

_She floated over the water like a nymph from a fairy tale, something so beautiful, so pure, and so impossibly gorgeous that Hiashi thought his heart would burst from wonder. He strained his eyes in the bushes, maybe if he looked harder he would see who the wondrous beauty was. _

Sounds of laughter shades of life  
are ringing through my open ears  
exciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which  
shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe

_She twisted and swayed to the song, like it was born in her, that she was the song. The song was her; in every single word possible but if you would have asked Hiashi how to describe it. He would tell you that no mere words would be able to describe it. _

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva

_The song ended and she stopped dancing and sank into the water. The girl look exhausted. Hiashi strained to see the girls face, but with his straining he didn't know that he was loosing his balance, until it was too late and he fell right to the ground. He stumbled and her heard a little eak from behind the big rock in the pond._

"_Go away!" Shouted a tiny voice from the rock._

_  
"Oh mam I am so sorry, I didn't mean to spy I just thought, that I was the only one who knew of this place I did not know you were going to be hear." He started babbling, gosh he was nervous, he could feel his face turning fire engine red._

"_Hiashi?" The voice asked still behind the rock. _

"_Um I have to leave," He lied and turned his back, but the voice spoke up._

"_No, please stay," The voice whispered. She wanted him to stay? Why? But he decided to sit down and not ask why. "Just let me get my clothes on."_

_The girl was naked? What the he was watching a naked girl dance, was he as bad as Hizashi? _

_The girl was taking forever, so Hiashi decided to strike up conversation. "So what song was that, the one you danced too, I've never heard that one before,"_

"_Oh it was Across the Universe by the beatles," the girl finally stepped by from behind the rock. It was Ran the Librarian, she was in a very baggy kimono and her hair was plastered to her beautiful face._

"_Ran?" He asked awkwardly. The girl looked down and nodded, "I didn't know, that it was, you. I mean I didn't know you danced. That was incredible." Hiashi wanted to say more, to tell her that what she did tonight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But she interrupted her again._

"_Let's talk about something else,"_

"_Oh ok," there was a slight pause before Hiashi started talking again. "So who are the Beatles, I've never heard of them."_

"_Oh you probably have, they did the song, I want to hold your Hand, the one that used to get played on the radio all the time," _

"_That bands them? Gosh that was a great song. I want to hold your hand was annoying. They really changed their style." _

"_Um not really, they just like trying out different ones; I like their newer stuff better then the older stuff. The older stuff was too poppy," Ran seemed really interested in the conversation and she sat right next to him. "Do you listen to music?"_

"_Every chance I get, I used to be a regular at the record store, but my father didn't approve so I had to stop going."_

"_That sucks, Did you go to J-con Records?" _

"_Hell no, that place is way to mainstream." _

"_Finally somebody who agrees with me, I always go to Dr. Freud's. You probably don't know it…"_

"_What do you mean, that was the record store I used to always go to!"_

"_Really, it was the first store I ever bought anything in when I first moved to Konoha."_

"_That's cool, so you like music."_

"_Music is amazing." They continued a conversation until they could see the sun coming up from the tree's._

"_We really should get going," Ran finally sighed._

"_I guess, you want to do this again sometimes, just come here and chat?" Hiashi asked her hopefully. _

"_Definatly, tomorrow night to soon for you?" She replied._

"_NO ofcourse not, see you then." With that the two departed ways. _

Hiashi was brought out of his wonder land with a bang, somebody was coming up the stairs to the adickt. Hiashi hid in the shadows. It was his daughter Hinata. She looked around. But didn't use her Byakugan. She hurried over to the chest that had all of her mother things in it. Hiashi decided to just stand here and watch her, while he still had a chance.

**Hey Special thanks to Hailey07 the only person to take interest in this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata dug through her mother's old things, what was she looking for? Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter in wonder. How could she look so much like her mother? The only thing that Hinata and her father had in similar was the Byakugan. Suddenly Hinata pulled out an old T-shirt; it was her mother's favorite. She held it close and smelled it. Hiashi didn't blame her; he had come up here more then once to remind himself of Ran's scent. It was natural warm, coconut vanilla mix.

"Hinata!" A voice screamed from below. It was their maid Verona. "Your' team mates are here!" Hinata quickly got up and went down the stairs. Hiashi moved to the T-shirt. It was big baggy black T-shirt. Another trip down memory lane was coming.

_Hiashi quickly rushed to the pond, he was late meeting Ran. They had been doing these meeting about 3 times a week for the past 2 months. They would meet and talk. Hiashi wanted something more from the relationship. But he would never tell Ran, she probably just wanted to be friends. He would keep respectful distance at all time. _

_When he got their she was waiting. In a big baggy T-shirt, her hair was wet. She must have gone swimming when she was waiting for him._

"_Hey sorry I'm late," He rushed sitting down next to her._

"_No problem Hiashi," She smiled. His heart did a flip flop double take; he loved it when she said his name. "Why were you late this time?" It was a simple question._

"_My father, he's been at me again, he says I need to be a better diplomat. I know I do, I'm just not good with people. Hizashi is great at persuading people to do stuff. But I just can't seem to get it; I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time." Hiashi admitted. He didn't know why he told Ran this._

_After a while of silence Ran spoke up, "Why do you always compare yourself to Hizashi?" She asked. What should Hiashi do? _

"_Because, well…I don't know, I don't mean too. I mean I just do naturally. We are Twins. We're always competing." Hiashi tried to dodge the questions._

_Another long pause, "You're not happy with your life Hiashi." This time it was a statement. "I mean when you're here just talking to me, you laugh and smile and enjoy it. But when I see you outside of this…sanctuary. It's like you're a block of ice. Cold calculating, why is that?" Her words cut through his heart like a blade. _

"…_I wish I knew. Then I would tell you Ran, but people don't realize how hard being the Heir. I mean more then half the clan hates my guts. And I don't even know all of them. I'm the imperialistic heir that cages them up. They don't even know how lucky they are. Being in the branch family. You can basically do whatever you want. Nobody watches you, nobody expects greatness. Did you know that in over 500 years of using the curse seal, the leader has only had to use it against someone 50 times. That's once every 10 years. I mean as long as the people don't directly disobey orders their fine. But when you're in the main family. You're supposed to be perfect, impervious. You have to make up for all the week links in the clan. You have to be 10 times stronger then anyone else. Because nobody is going to follow you out of love or trust." Hiashi said, god why was he telling her this. She was an outsider she would never understand. He could feel her small hand on his arm trying to comfort him. Hiashi didn't dare look at her. Those thoughts were ones of a coward who can't take on a responsibility. _

_Hiashi wanted to stop their but he couldn't he needed to tell her more. Needed at least one person to understand him. "You know when we were growing up; Hizashi was always the better fighter, Better communicator. People liked Hizashi, they still do. He's a great guy. I'm a stone cold agent. When he got into trouble I was always beaten for it. I've never told Hizashi that. When we were little I took his punishment and just tried to convince him not to do it again. I always had to train harder then him, he is just talented. The only reason I am any wear near his level, is cause every other day after we trained. I would stay behind and train 4 more hours. I try to be like him. If only he was born first. But even Hizashi hates me in his own way." _

"_Hizashi respects you Hiashi. He doesn't hate you. He looks up to you, you're his older brother." Ran cut in. She had come closer Hiashi could smell her scent. A warm vanilla. _

"_No he hates me, I'm engaged to the girl he loves."_

_She stiffened, "You're engaged?" Her voice squeaked a little._

"_Yeah the girls name is Neenah. She's nice enough. But we grew up together; she's like a sister to me. She loves Hizashi, Hizashi loves her. But I'm in the way." Hiashi seemed to be telling Ran his whole story. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. "We talked about it a couple months ago, we would agree to get married when we absolutely have to, but we'll try to switch the engagement some how." Ran wasn't so stiff anymore. _

"_Hiashi, you shouldn't beat yourself up about those things," She said. "I mean if it makes any difference to you, you've helped me." Hiashi finally looked at her, how he helped her. IF anybody was the helper in the relationship. It was her, she was the only thing he looked forward too in the day, in life. "…I've never stuttered around you, I've never felt stupid. Or anything. And when we started talking, I've started stuttering less and less…I don't know why." Hiashi had looked away from Ran, he couldn't stare at her, He might do something to ruin their friendship. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt her smooth and little hand on his head. It guided him to her eyes. Those brilliant sky blue eyes. Then all of a sudden her Lips were pressed against his. Hiashi didn't react, did Ran just kiss him? She drew away her face was pale._

"…_did you just …kiss me?" He asked Hiashi was out of breath. Ran nodded. "Would you mind doing it again?" He asked. His lips were prepared for hers. They kissed and they kissed some more. Hiashi felt like it was the first time he had ever seen fire works. Or as if it was the first time he saw life for the first time. When he was with Ran things were all right with the world. There was no others too worry about. It was just him and her in pure bliss. This is what Hiashi's first kiss felt like. He would never forget. _

_After a while of making out they both stopped. Hiashi leaned against the rock and Ran leaned on his chest. They were both in heavy breathing. "Ran?" He whispered. _

"_Hm?" _

"_Let's stay here, Let's not go home. Not now." He hugged her closer to him. _

"_Sounds like a plan," She yawned before falling asleep. Hiashi quickly following her. _

Hiashi inhaled the scent of the T-shirt, It was Ran's all right. God he loved that T-shirt. Ran, oh Ran, Hiashi missed her so much.

**Note from the author, Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. This is probably my favorite Fanfic, its easiest to write it! I hope you read and REVIEW! I thank all of those who have reviewed before. **


	5. Chapter 5

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Hiashi had better start getting downstairs. He thought to himself. Maybe he should go to the library. See if any of her favorite books are still their. Visit the uh "paleontology" section, just for old times. He started laughing walking down the stairs.

_Hiashi was packing up his things after training fast, it had been a month after Ran and him hooked up. And he had been visiting her at the library often. "Hey Hiashi where are you going?" Hizashi asked._

"_Oh nowhere just the library," He scoffed. There is no place that Hizashi avoided more then the library. _

"_You've been going their an awfully lot," He said giving his win a side glance._

"_Yes Hizashi I have, you know why?" _

"_No"_

"_Because I can do something you cant,"_

"_What"_

"_It's called reading; I know it's a foreign concept to you. But other people enjoy books." Hiashi was teasing Hizashi. They often did this when their father wasn't around. _

"_You're probably reading some porn or something, because goodness knows you can't get any in real life," Hizashi shot back. Hiashi rolled his eyes. His twin had never understood the reason why Hiashi never chased after girls. He just wasn't interested. _

"_You're always yelling at me to go chase after girls at the bar and such. But I never saw you doing any of that stuff either." Hiashi retorted. He was impatient to go see Ran._

"_Well that's cause I all ready got a girl. And why mess with perfection?" Hizashi asked. Hiashi rolled his eyes again. Hizashi and Neenah have always been close but a couple years ago they turned inseparable._

"_Talking about perfection isn't Neenah coming over tonight?" Hiashi just remembered._

_A small smile crept up on Hizashi's face "yeah she is, She is um staying the night at a hotel. Then she wants to go to the lake, but I can't take her…"_

"_Alone, I'll go with you two…" Hiashi sighed. His little brother could make him do almost anything. Maybe he could ask Ran to go…_

"_You're the best," Hizashi said. He then ran off in the other direction. He turned around and shouted back to Hiashi "One day I'm going to make it all up to you bro." _

"_Yeah right, just don't be late for dinner!" Was all Hiashi said. He then walked all the way to the library. IT wasn't crowded. It never was. He knew what section she would be in the poetry section. She loved it their. Her favorite poet was a woman called Maya Angelou._

_She had made him read some of her stuff and it was really good. Hiashi's favorite poem so far had been Phenomenal Women. Because he thought it described Ran. She would never say anything like that her self though. She was reading a book in the corner. She wasn't paying attention. Hiashi snuck up right behind her._

_Tapping her on her shoulder, "Excuses me but aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He said in a deep gruff voice. She jumped and looked around terrified, then saw it was him. _

"_Oh my god Hiashi I thought you were you're father. I would have been dead if he caught me reading while I'm supposed to be working." She then smiled at him; Hiashi's heart skipped several beats before she continued. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you a question."_

"_Shoot" Hiashi said leaning against the book shelf._

"_That woman, the one you're engaged to. She's coming here tonight right? I mean you two have postponed the engagement 3 years all ready, what if they…what if they…" She didn't finish her sentence, she looked away from him eyes hurt. _

_Hiashi gently reached out a hand and turned her beautiful face toward him. "Don't you worry about that Ran. We'll think of something. Neenah knows I don't love her. And I know she loves Hizashi. I could never tear those two apart; I could never break us apart." Ran's eyes were staring questing into his, like they were debating whether or not he was lying. She then reached up and caressed the hand that lay on her cheek._

"_Hiashi, I…I've never been so happy in my life. I know this sounds rushed but it's true. And UN like you I had a very happy child hood with a father and mother that both loved me dearly. I have an older brother who looked out for me. But these past 3 months have been so wonderful…I can't…I can't bear the thought of letting it go." Her eyes never left Hiashi's. _

"_And you don't think I feel the same way?" He asked, their must have been something if his voice for she turned around in shame. "No please look at me." She did. "I've never been Happier either. I mean you're the only thing I've ever looked forward too. Tomorrow, I'm going to the beach with Hizashi, and Neenah. You could come along… Meet them." She looked away again thinking. _

"_I guess I could go and meet them. But it will be just the 4 of us? Nobody else?" She asked._

"_Nobody else," He reassured her. She smiled at him, another couple heart beats lost. _

"_Come with me," She directed grabbing his hand; she started guiding him to the back of the library._

"_Where are we going?" He asked her._

"_The Paleontology section."_

"_But why nobody ever goes their?" _

_Ran then glared at him, "that's the point Hiashi." She sighed. They turned the corner to the dusty book stacks. It was a real shamble._

"_I thought we paid you so this didn't happen," He teased her._

_Ran rolled her eyes. "This wasn't the worst section unfortunately. Did you see how messy the scrolls of interior decorating were?"_

"_We have scrolls of interior decorating?"_

"_yeah, don't ask." She turned around and looked at Hiashi directly in the eye. He could smell her honey breath; it was so close he could feel it on his skin, so warm coming out of those perfect lips. Hiashi pushed his lips on to hers. Ran responded with just as much excitement_

"_I KNEW IT!" came a hushed shout from behind him. Hiashi turned around, it was his brother Hizashi. Ran hid her face in Hiashi's chest._

"_Hizashi what are you doing here?" Hiashi snarled, he had no right to follow him. Turning around to hide Ran, she didn't have to be subjected to his brother's invasion._

"_Oh chill Hiashi, I wont tell any body about you and…" He tried to peer around Hiashi to see Ran._

_Hiashi stepped aside a little. Showing Ran, "Hai Ran, her name is Ran," Hiashi said. His voice was daring Hizashi to say something. _

_Ran bowed in greeting, "Nice to meet you Hizashi-san."_

"_The pleasure's all mine Ran-chan." Hizashi's voice was guarded; he wasn't really paying attention to the girl. He was looking at Hiashi. Hiashi was glaring at his twin brother. Daring him to do something stupid. Then something happened to the face, Hizashi would never expected. Ran put her arm gently across Hiashi's arm. And the older Hyuuga brother melted down he couldn't be like this in front of Ran. _

_Hiashi stedied his breathing thinking of something to say to Hizashi. But then Hizashi stepped in, "You should invite her to the beach tomorrow." _

"_He already has Hizashi-san," Ran said quietly, she then squeezed Hiashi's arm. "I'm going to go now, I have work to do." She kissed him on the cheek and left. The two brothers stood awkwardly together for a while. _

"_You will NOT tell father about her." Ordered Hiashi, he was serious, if Hizashi did anything to destroy what he made with Ran. Hiashi would no longer give his twin brother special treatment. "Or I will tell him about you and Neenah."_

"_Understood, Hiashi" his little brother was solemn. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Another moment of awkward silence. "She seems nice." _

"_She is."_

"_Where does she come from?"_

"_A small village north of here, called feriedonnia by Random Lake." __**(A.N. There is actually a town in Wisconsin called Feriedonnia by a lake called Random Lake. I know someone from their)**_

"_So she's imaginary." Hizashi said. _

"_What are you talking about, you just met her how could she be imaginary?" Hiashi said. He had always doubted his twin brother's sanity._

"_Because Feriedonnia by Random Lake sounds like a small town in a bad Sci Fi Novel." Hizashi stated._

_Hiashi couldn't helped it he cracked a grin that was exactly what he said when Ran had told him where she was from. "Yeah I know what you mean." The tension had left the room. _

"_I wasn't really spying; I just wanted to tell you that Neenah has just arrived." Hizashi said. Hiashi stiffened, god now he had to pretend to be a suitor. _

"_Thank you Hizashi." Hiashi sighed as he left the library._

_When he got to the Hyuuga gate his father was waiting for him, and their was Neenah. She was rather pretty, like a cover girl. Heart shaped face, Almond shaped eyes. Small cute lips perfect lips. Button nose, she could sell tooth paste. Her hair was the color of a brown mouse, her eyes the color of clover. _

"_Hello Neenah-chan," He bowed to her politely. _

"_Hello Hiashi-san." She replied a head bow. They were always civil to each other. Neenah didn't look twice at Hizashi and Hizashi just stood behind Hiashi an unassuming expression on his face. _

_Neenah took Hiashi's arm and the marched solemnly to the dining room. Dinner was silent as usual. Everything was proper and done politely. Then they went into the garden. Then the Maze, which was a crop of relatively large bushes. Special bushes, they could keep the Byakugan out. So Neenah and Hiashi went there to have "alone time". Their father would leave them be and so would everyone else. Then in 30 minuets time Hizashi would sneak in and he would get some time with Neenah as Hiashi looked for any on coming intruders. _

_While waiting for Hizashi, Hiashi and Neenah would make small talk, "So what's new with you?"_

"_Nothing really" He answered her._

"_I want to thank you," Neenah rushed, "I mean for always helping out when Hizashi and I want to see each other. I'm sure it can't be easy. Being the third weal in all these things."_

"_It's nothing Neenah, I've told you before, I'm happy to help. Hizashi's my brother and you make him happy. And besides you're good company," Hiashi said. He really liked Neenah, but he could never love Neenah. Neenah wasn't Ran._

"_Thanks Hiashi, I don't know how Hizashi and I can ever make it up to you." Neenah sighed. _

"_Never reproducing" Hiashi joked. Neenah hit his arm in pretend anger._

"_Its not that I doubt your genes. It's just that Hizashi such an idiot. Even with all the good stuff past down you're children will probably be too dumb to hold a kunai. If you two are really lucky it will be a person who takes after you. But I don't like the chances." Hiashi joked, Neenah started laughing they always made fun of Hizashi together. IT was a sport for them since they were 3._

"_Are you guys making fun of me again?" A voice interjected behind them, it was Hizashi of course. Since the three of them were hidden from the Byakugan's gaze, Neenah ran up to Hizashi and through her arms around him. Hizashi shared the hard embrace. When they parted they kept their gaze on each other's eyes. Hizashi's hand traveled up to Neenah's face and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. This was time for Hiashi to depart. _

_After awhile Hizashi and Neenah came out of the bushes 30 minuets later. "Its time for you to depart," Hiashi said. Neenah nodded and they walked her to her carriage. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow," She said to Hiashi, well she was looking at Hiashi, but every one knew she was talking to Hizashi. _

_Later that night while Hizashi and Hiashi were in their room, They started chatting. "So how long have you've been dating Ran?" _

"_Well only a month, but we've been very good friends two months prior." Hiashi answered turning on his mate to face his brother. _

"_ah," _

"_Um Hizashi?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_How long have you've known that you loved Neenah," Hiashi asked._

"_Since we were 14," _

"_Really that long ago?" Hiashi was shocked, he had never notice their relationship blooming until they were 19. _

"_Yeah I remember, we went to the beach, and then you got sent away for a mission. It was only me and her." Hizashi breathed it like nothing he could think of would be better then just Him and her. _

"_So, you've been seeing each other for over ten years?" Hiashi inquired._

"_You could say that, yeah we have. We didn't really start date, dating until we were 16."_

"_Really I never really noticed until you were 18." Admitted Hiashi._

"_That's because you have emotional sensitivity of a wall nut." Hizashi stated, "Well it was hard to hide it after we turned 18 because that's when we first made it."_

"_Made it...WAIT YOU TWO HAVE HAD SEX?" Hiashi stated blantedly._

"_Well yeah, I think you are the only virgin from our graduating class Hiashi." _

"_Shibi is still a virgin." Informed Hiashi. God that was really embarrassing._

"_Well Shibi is made of a bug, that's not exactly what most women find Attractive." _

"_True," With that Hiashi went to sleep. _

God that was so long ago, Hiashi can't believe he was worried about Virginity. Now he was worried about the elders, the clan, Konoha, Daimyo, treaty's, Hinata, Hinabi, Neji, Relation's with other countries. Virginnity seemed like such a stupid thing to worry about. But when you're a young man that was the only thing you really worried about.

**Hey guys!! Please review, Its my favorite story and I put most of my efforts to it. I believe Hiashi is a very misunderstood guy. And I'm kind of tired of reading stuff that say he is a cold heart less ass whole. But what ever, if you like this story, you will like ****Why I let him see me cry ****It's a story about Yoshino. **

**SO REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Hiashi needed air; maybe he should take a walk around Konoha. See what other memories will come streaming back to him. He told his secretary john, that he was going for a walk. And that he will come back before Dinner. John looked suspicious for a moment then nodded and went back to work. This was apparently trying to figure out Sunday morning cross word puzzle.

While walking down the street Hiashi met up with two people he was pleasantly surprised to see. It was Inuzake Tsumi, and her daughter Hana. Tsumi gave Hiashi a wave a nodded him to come over by her.

"Hi Hiashi," She smiled. Her brown hair in its usual unkempt mess, Her informality made Hiashi a little easier around her.

"Hello Hyuuga-san," Hana nodded professionally. Her kept up Red/brown hair looking more like her father then her mother. Unlike her mother Hana was always professional around Hiashi.

Addressing her daughter, Tsumi said "Honey, why don't you finish walking the dogs, I want to catch up with my old team mate." Her daughter nodded and left the two adults in piece.

"I never noticed how much Hana, looked like Kouga before." Mused Hiashi.

His old team mate gave a sad sigh, "Yeah she does…want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure go talk about old times." They headed toward the BBQ bar. Getting a booth in the back, after ordering Tsumi cast her brown eyes upon Hiashi.

"So why are you so nostalgic all of a sudden?" Hiashi sighed, should he tell her the whole story, no maybe later. Tsumi was a dear, dear friend, his oldest to be exact. So he would tell her about the cancer eventually.

Hiashi answered her question, "I found the old Beatles CD and Record player."

"You mean the one that we took to the beach that one time?" Tsumi said amused a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Yeah the trip that was only supposed to be Ran, Neenah, Hizashi and I, but you basically invited Shibi and yourself." Hiashi said, Tsumi's smile was a big as her face now in happiness.

"Yeah that one," They both gave each other time to reflect.

_Hiashi had gotten up early so everything would be perfect for Ran. He got a picnic packed and brought his portable record player. He had worked 7 D ranked missions to get enough money to buy it. Hizashi got up 30 minuets later then he did._

"_You are way too anal about this stuff." Hizashi muttered as he poured himself some coffee. "I'm not really complaining, I mean if you weren't so obsessive I would have to make my own coffee. Maybe even cook for myself too."_

_Hiashi snorted at his twin, "You're hopeless, and you would burn down the house trying to make a sandwich for yourself." _

"_That's why I have you do it." Hizashi said. As he stole a carrot from the pile Hiashi was chopping up. "God bring enough food?"_

"_I'm bringing enough so everyone will have a chance for two helpings." Hiashi answered a little annoyed._

_Hizashi looked confused. "Why? That's a lot of work."_

"_Because last time, you ate my sandwich and yours so I had nothing to eat, this time I'm making sue nobody goes Hungary." _

_1 hour later they were ready to pick up Neenah, Ran would be meeting them at the gate. When they got their Neenah was all ready packed. Now time to head to the head gate. But unfortunately they meet to UN wanted visitors. It was Hiashi team mates, Inuzake Tsumi, and Aburame Shibi._

"_Hey guys where you're guys headed?" The Girl asked face _

_Neenah smiled at Tsumi, "The beach."_

"_Cool, can we come?" Tsumi asked, not really asked but more like expected them to say yes. Hiashi rolled his eyes, This always happened Tsumi invited her self to everything. "I'll take that as a yes, Shibi you want to go?" She asked their silent team mate. Shibi retreated back into his huge coat, and said nothing, It's not like he was going to get a choice in the matter. "Ok your coming to, we will meat you at the front gate, wait for us there." Tsumi and Shibi then headed toward their respected homes._

"_Why do we even try to keep this from them? They end up coming anyway." Sighed Neenah in defeat, this was probably the 7__th__ beach outing Tsumi and Shibi have crashed. _

"_I don't know, I think it would be easier just to invite them." Hizashi agreed._

_Hiashi wasn't so pleased, he had promised Ran that it would only be them four, "It wouldn't really matter, They always come." _

_Something in his voice made the other two look interested. "Why so bitter??_

"_OH sorry, its just that, well I promised Ran that it would only be us four."_

"_Ran?" Asked Neenah her voice confused. _

_Hizashi stepped in to explain before Hiashi could say anything, "Ran is Hiashi's squeeze." Neenah's eye brows shot upward in amazement._

"_You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Neenah asked her face a light with curiosity. _

"_You'll meat her today don't worry, she is coming with us." Hiashi said. His face becoming a little red, they went to the front gate. _

_Ran was there waiting, her hair was down like usual and she was wearing a halter top and jeans. On top of her head sat a large brimmed hat to keep out the sun. At her side was a bag of things, two records petruding out. She waved at them. _

_Hiashi waved back and rushed to her side. "Did you bring the record player?" She asked him. Her eyes bright with joy, her smile reaching all the way past her eyes. _

"_Yeah of course," Smiled Hiashi back. A small cough came from behind them, it was Neenah. _

"_Oh sorry, Ran this is Neenah, Neenah this is Hai Ran." Introduced Hiashi, stepping aside so they could have a good look at each other, Ran's eyes squinted giving Neenah a glare. Neenah gave another skeptical glare right back. The brunette's eyes glancing from Hiashi back to Ran. Ran grabbed Hiashi's hand._

_Hiashi was startled for a second, he never new Ran could act this way. Like a lioness protecting her catch. "So you are Ran huh?" Neenah seethed. The tension in the air was monumental._

"_Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Ran's voice was like ice. _

_Neenah then smiled at her, "Or course not." _

_Ran relaxed a little, "thanks." Hiashi looked at his twin, did something just happen that he didn't catch? Hizashi looked as confused as Hiashi felt. _

"_HEY GUYS!" Tsumi's voice rang out oh no, Hiashi thought to himself. Tsumi and Shibi ran to the side. Tsumi scanned the group, her eyes stopped at Ran. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Ran jumped a little, she scooted closer to Hiashi. _

"_Um Tsumi, Shibi, this is my…uh… um," Hiashi couldn't finish his sentence._

"_Girl friend." Hizashi finished. Both of Hiashi's team mates were floored._

"_Really?" Shibi spoke for the first time _

_Ran looked a little upset, "Yes what's so unbelievable about that?" Her voice was a little hurt._

"_It's just that…" shibi never finished his sentence._

_Tsumi interrupted him, "You're really pretty, what you are doing with an emotionally stunted guy like Hiashi?" Tsumi said, this made Ran smile a little, she covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. _

_Hiashi wasn't really paying attention, he was just looking at Ran, she was so beautiful. Her life was like music, so soft melodies. Her smile is as contagious as a yawn. _

"_WE should get going." Hizashi said. The five nodded and went on their way to the beach. _

_They got their 10:30, just in time for the water to be warmer from the sun. They all got their swimsuit on. Tsumi, and Hizashi went into the water right away. Neenah laid down on a towel, while Shibi started making a sand castle. Ran was dipping her feet in slowly, Hiashi right next to her._

_Suddenly Hizashi ran out of the water, right to Neenah. "Get away from me you are all wet." She spat. _

_Hizashi grinned an impish grin, "You said you wanted to go to the beach, and you know what you have to do when you go to the beach?" _

_Neenah glared at him "you wouldn't dare."_

"_I wouldn't?" Hizashi said his voice full of fake innocents. Suddenly Hizashi flung Neenah over his shoulder and ran to the water, until he was about up to his waist._

"_HYUUGA HIZASHI! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" screamed Neenah. _

"_Ok" Hizashi plopped her down in the water. She stood up shivering. _

"_It's cold." She stuttered wrapping her arms around herself._

"_Its all right once you get used to it." Tsumi added as she popped out of the water, she had her snorkeling gear on looking for Craw dads. _

"_Here let me warm you up," Hizashi said as he wrapped his arms around Neenah. She laughed and covered her face with her hand in fake exasperation. _

_Ran watched this and giggled, she had her feat in the water, toes wiggling in the sand. She then looked at Hiashi, "what's with that face?" She asked attentively_

"_Don't be giggling at Neenah." Hiashi said._

_Ran looked hurt, "why not it was funny."_

_Hiashi tried to do Hizashi's impish grin, "Cause your next." Before Ran could react Hiashi picked her up and flung her into the water. Ran gave a little shriek. _

_Before the 5 knew it, lunch time was upon them. They sat their and ate their sandwiches. "So where are you from?" Tsumi asked Ran._

"_O I'm from Fredonia, by Random lake." Ran said. Tsumi started laughing. "What its true! Not a lot of people go their cause its kind of small." _

"_Or maybe it doesn't get visitors cause it sounds like a place for a bad sci fi novel." Hizashi put in. _

_Ran giggled, music to Hiashi's ears. "That's what my father always says, he owns the local book store," _

"_Is that why you came to Konoha, to get experience to take over your family's business?" Asked Shibi._

"_Oh no my younger brother Desmond Is going to take over the Book store, I came to Konoha because I wanted to be a librarian." Ran asked._

"_Do you have any other siblings?" Asked Hizashi, Hiashi rolled his eyes, what was this an interrogation session? _

"_Well I have my mom and Dad. Then I have my younger brother, my sister in law and their two year old daughter Prudence." _

"_He all ready has a daughter?" Shibi was shocked. _

"_Yeah he got Molly pregnant when they were 18; they married 4 months after Prudence was born." Explained Ran. Hiashi all ready new all of this, but he decided to let Ran explain this, it was her life after all. _

_Tsumi shifted uncomfortably, "Urgh this is boring let's go swim!" She yelled as she ran to the water. _

"_You're going to get cramps!" Hiashi yelled at his team mate and best friend. After 15 more minuets the rest of the group joined Tsumi in the lake._

_Hours went by, and before they new it, it was dark outside and they were roasting marshmallows on a camp fire. A Beatles song was playing, from the record player Hiashi brought. _

When I get older losing my hair,  
Many years from now,  
Will you still be sending me a valentine  
Birthday greetings bottle of wine?

If I'd been out till quarter to three  
Would you lock the door,  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

"_When I'm 64 I hope to be one of those sweet Grand ma's who always lets the little ones steal from the cookie jar." Smiled Neenah._

_Tsumi snorted, "Speak for yourself, Neenah, I want to be one of those old cookie grannies that smell weird and scare the living hell out of their children."_

You'll be older too, (ah ah ah ah ah)  
And if you say the word,  
I could stay with you.

I could be handy mending a fuse  
When your lights have gone.  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside  
Sunday mornings go for a ride.

"_Hey this is fun, what do you want to be like when you're 64 Shibi?" Asked Tsumi. _

"_I want to be a wise leader for my clan." Shibi responded._

"_Lame" Tsumi said._

Doing the garden, digging the weeds,  
Who could ask for more?  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

Every summer we can rent a cottage  
In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear  
We shall scrimp and save  
Grandchildren on your knee  
Vera, Chuck, and Dave

"_I want to be one of those old Grand pas's that like "when I was your age…blah blah blah." Hiashi added. He looked at Ran to see if she was going to continue._

"_I would like to be One of those old ladies, that every one thinks is insane but is really quite intelligent and knows everything." Ran said. She was pulling out her perfectly brown marshmallow, She had been the only one tonight not to have burned theirs._

Send me a postcard, drop me a line,  
Stating point of view.  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say  
Yours sincerely, Wasting Away.

Give me your answer, fill in a form  
Mine for evermore  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

"_When I'm 64, I want to be one of those old men with canes, and then I'm going to beat little children with it when they walk through my yard" Hizashi finished. All 5 of them looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" _

Whoo!

_The song ended, and Neenah spoke, "you confuse me sometime babe." They then shared an affectionate peck on the lips. _

_Hizashi then took out the Wine bottles and glasses. He had brought extra so he passed the glasses around. He had also brought a bottle of Sake for Tsumi, she liked the harder stuff. But to his surprise she turned it down when he offered it to her. "NO thanks, I can't."_

"_We don't have any missions for a while sure you can," Shibi said. _

"_No I CAN'T" She emphasized Can't. Hiashi was confused, everybody was. _

"_what's wrong Tsumi? You have been acting weird all day." Hiashi said, she had been something was off. Hiashi being her team mate noticed, but he didn't say anything, maybe she was pre menstrual. _

_Tsumi looked down at her hands something was defiantly up, she only did that when she was scared. "What's wrong?" Shibi's voice was more urgent and sudden then Hiashi's._

"_I'm…I'm…" She was having trouble forming the words. "I'm pregnant."_

_Those two words hung in the air like a thick smog. Hiashi didn't know what to do. "Is it Kouga's?" Asked Neenah, Tsumi had been going out with Kouga for about 3 years now. He was a nice enough guy. Hiashi wasn't very fond of him. He was very possessive, and for the first three months of third relationship he couldn't even talk to Tsumi without getting the evil eye from Kouga. _

"_Of course it is." Tsumi said insulted._

"_Does he know?" Neenah asked._

_Tsumi looked away from all of them, "no. I haven't had a chance to tell him." _

_More silence, "are you going to keep it?" Hiashi asked, the question that had been in the hanging there for a while. _

_Tsumi looked down at her stomach and smiled a sad smile. "Yeah I think so. Even if Kouga Wont be there for the child, I know that my family will always have my back, no matter what. And I know my parents will understand. I mean how they could now; I was born out of wed lock." Her voice sounded confident. _

"_Kouga really?" Hizashi asked stunned. _

"_yeah?"_

_Hizashi kind of shrugged, " I mean Kouga always seemed like a guy who, how do you say it, A guy who shot blanks." Hiashi sniggered at this. _

"_Just so you know, Kouga's great…in chair." Tsumi responded. Ran got up and sat right next to Tsumi and put her arms around her._

"_Its ok," She cooed her voice soft, "You are a strong women Tsumi, I have no doubt that you will be able to raise this child to greatness." _

_Tsumi smiled weakly to Ran, "Thanks." Her eyes then Traveled to Shibi. Hiashi knew that Shibi's approval was very important to Tsumi. Seeing as they were best friends. He hadn't said anything yet. _

_Finally the bug master spoke, "I'm going to kill him," His voice was emotionless as he spoke those words. _

"_Don't be stupid Shibi, sit down,." Hiashi ordered._

"_We can't kill him until we see his reaction. If its bad and he bales, then we hunt him down and kill him." Hiashi said. He could feel the aura of anger around his team mate. _

"That was the Day you told us you were pregnant with Hana," Hiashi finally said after their time of reflection was done.

"Yeah…I was so confused. Then, but luckily I told Kouga the next day and he embraced her with all his heart, we married a year after she was born." Tsumi sighed.

"I know I was there." Hiashi couldn't help being a smart ass. "Does she know?"

"Does who know what?"

"Does Hana know that she was a bastard child?" Hiashi asked directly. Tsumi glared at him her brown eyes like dagger.

"I'll tell her eventually I just haven't gotten around to it." Excused Tsumi. "Now tell me what's up with you, you don't usually like these walks through Nostalgia fields."

How was Hiashi supposed to say he was dying, he wasn't sure he was even in acceptance yet let alone being able to tell other people.

"What did Destiny tell you that you were going to die an old angry man?" Teased Tsumi, she had always teased the Hyuuga's for their belief in destiny.

"No a doctor did." Hiashi admitted.

"Wait what?" Her face was no longer smiling, "What are you talking about Hiashi."

"I'm dying Tsumi." Her eyes widened in horror. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. "Doctors say is Colon cancer, 6 months top."

She still looked confused, "What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know, you're the first one I told. I found out this morning." Tsumi eyes were watery.

"Are you going to tell Shibi?" She asked, her voice breaking a little.

"No he would get to emotional." Hiashi joked, Tsumi forced a laugh to come from her throaght but it sounded more like a cry. She got up in a hurry.

"Sorry but I got to go." And she left the table leaving Hiashi alone.


	7. chapter 7

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Tsumi was right he should go tell Shibi, Hiashi was pretty sure that Shibi was home. He walked out of the street, to his surprise he saw Neji walking with his team mate Tenten, they were really close. Hiashi had meet the girl Tenten, she was pretty smart funny, and defiantly interested in Neji. Neji of course being even more emotionally stunted then Hiashi was at his age didn't see the signals. Neji then spotted Hiashi.

"Hiashi-Sama" He bowed a bit flustered. "I was about to go home and tell you of the cancellation of the mission."

Hiashi bent his head; he doubted by the way Neji was talking to the girl that he was that eager to get back to the Hyuuga manor. Hiashi smiled at those two, the girl blushed. "Oh no its fine I was just headed to the Aburame's."

Neji squinted trying to find out an alternative motive. IT was an annoying habit of all Hyuuga's. Hiashi just shrugged and continued to Shibi's house. It was way out of the way, and truth be told was really creepy. Like old haunted house creepy. Texas chainsaw massacre house creepy, maybe it was all the bugs, but Hiashi got the Hebe jibes just being within a block of that place. He stopped a block away from the house, another memory flooding back to him.

_Hiashi shook himself off, he had just come out of Shibi's house. It gave him the creeps. "What afraid of some bugs?" Joked Tsumi she was walking out of there too, they had to carry Shibi home from there last mission. He would be OK he just needed rest. _

_Hiashi glared at Tsumi, he knew that she didn't like Shibi's house any more then. But he couldn't be angry at her, she was pregnant. Very pregnant, Shibi and Hiashi both were outraged when they heard she was coming with them on this mission. But as Tsumi said, "Just because the perimeter of my egg has been breeched doesn't mean I just magically forgot all my shinobi training," _

_And Hiashi had to admit, she got knocked up a lot easier then she got knocked out. Now that he looks back on it, going on the mission was good for her got some of that pregnant rage out of her system. _

_Tsumi stopped him, "Hiashi I need to talk to you about Ran," _

_Hiashi looked at Tsumi, Ran was fine, "about what?" _

"_Well she acted like a total bitch to Neenah during the shopping trip. I didn't want to talk about it during the mission, but seriously what's wrong with her?" _

_Hiashi was baffled; Ran had seemed fine when he told her he was leaving on a mission. She smiled told him to come back safe, kissed him goodbye promised to meet him at there spot when he got back. "Um she seemed fine to me last time I saw her, why?"_

"_Well like I said she and Neenah had liked a little bitch hormonal fight about, like baby clothing or something. I don't know who started it, but they were at each other thoughts by the end of the day. And I thought I was hormonal cause of the pregnancy." Hiashi listened to his team mate, that wasn't like Ran. If she was agitated about something she usually avoid said person. Not confront them in a little spat._

"_How did it go?" Hiashi asked._

"_Well from what I cought,Ran said something to Neenah about her Reputation as fake as her smile, in which Neenah responded that jealousy didn't fit Ran and that she should just go back and hide under her books. In which Ran responded that it would be better to be with books then a girl who lead such a double life. Then Neenah said that she was just jealous that You probably touched Neenah in public more often then you touched Ran in private, that's when Ran walked out of the store." Tsumi explained._

_Hiashi was confused by the whole argument. Why were they fighting over him? Why was he even mentioned? Didn't Neenah like Hizashi? And Hiashi never touched Neenah in public the most he had ever done was take her arm to supper. He had done a lot more with Ran in private, never going all the way but he got to second base once. "I don't get it." He finally said. "I'll talk to Ran, I promised her I would meat her after the mission." _

"_You better cause I don't want those two cat fighting around me," Tsumi said, she finally started walking away._

Hiashi finally got to the front door and knocked, Shino answered, "Hiashi-san what are you doing here?" He asked in that oh so Aburame way.

"I came to see your father Shino." Hiashi answered.

"He's not here right now he'll be back around 4." Answered Shino. Hiashi bowed good bye.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you; I'll be back around 4 then." Hiashi said. Walking away from the creepy house. He would go back to the spot in which Him and Ran meet at.

He came to the small pound and waterfall after that he sat down on the big boulder.

_Hiashi had come at 6 to meet Ran at there spot. When ever he had a mission, they would meet here at 6. If he didn't show up It meant he was in trouble, if he did it meant everything was all right. Ran was the one who thought of it. To his surprise Ran was 30 minuetes late._

_She came through the clearing finally Hiashi could see something wasn't right. "What's wrong Ran?" He asked. _

"_Nothing," she snapped at him. "Nothing's wrong." _

"_um OK, I brought a dinner if your hungry," Hiashi said holding up a basket. _

"_I'm not hungry." She shot at him. _

"_Are your sure your ok." _

"_I'm Fine why do you keep asking?" She was still glaring at him. Hiashi stood up now, he was a head taller then she was and he looked her right in the eyes. _

"_What happened? I know you Ran; you don't act this way for no reason. I'm sorry if you're upset at me, I'll fix it you just have to tell me what's wrong." Hiashi was staring at her face, her face was turned away from him. She sneaked a glance at him. _

_Sighing Ran finally said, "There really isn't anything wrong Hiashi, I just got up on the wrong side of the bed." Hiashi took her hand. And sat her down. He then handed her the rice ball he made for her she took it and they started eating in silence._

_After about 10 minuets Hiashi finally remembered something "I have to go to the public gardens with Neenah tomorrow." It was true there parents ordered them to go on dates._

"_Oh well if it's with NEENAH I'm suppose you can't miss that!" She spat. _

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiashi asked Ran she looked away from him._

_Another sigh escaped her lips, "It means I'm braking up with you Hiashi."_

_Hiashi's heart stopped beating, he couldn't breathe. Was she serious? "Why?" He finally asked begging Ran to look at him. She didn't she avoided his gaze. _

"_Because, because, I can't be the other women any more Hiashi." Ran admitted, "We went shopping with Tsumi and everybody started asking Neenah about YOU not me. It finally dawned on me, I'm the other women Hiashi I'm the tramp fooling around with somebody else's man." Ran said in a rush. _

"_No, no" Hiashi tried to say something but Ran interrupted him._

"_I want to be able to hold hands in PUBLIC Hiashi. I want to be able say to my co-workers, "Yes I am dating someone he's a blah blah at" You know what I'm saying? But no I'm hiding in bookshelves and having secret meetings. Hoping that your father will say yes to an extended trip with Neenah so I can go out with you! I can't do it any more Hiashi." _

"_But I don't love Neenah." Hiashi stated Ran still wouldn't look at him, she had started crying. Hiashi was glued to the spot._

"_Please Hiashi don't make this any more difficult on me, I have to do this."_

"_No no you don't! We still have time Ran! Neenah doesn't graduate for another year, we still have time."_

"_THAT'S JUST IT HIASHI!!" She yelled at him "We have a time limit, I don't get the benefit of other couples that I can say, and yes I think we will be together forever. Because I know we can't that it's impossible. I'm cutting it off right now so when the year limit comes up it will be easier on both of us!" She was sobbing she got up and was about to leave. _

_Hiashi got up and started to reach for her, "Ran don't go." _

_She backed away and finally meets his eyes, "Hiashi, If-if you love me, you'll leave me alone and not bother me again!" Ran then turned and ran away wiping tears trailing from her eyes. Hiashi loved Ran so he stood there and let her go. _

_Hiashi stood there his arm still outstretched. He couldn't feel anything any more. Only despair what was the point? Of there whole relationship, it was pointless. Everything was pointless, life itself was pointless. Just a masquerade that ended up in death. Pretending to be happy, pretending to be joyful, and pretending to be in love. Never actually being in love never actually feeling joy or happiness. And if you do it's taken away so you can continue on your charade. Hiashi then stated walking. He didn't know where just somewhere._

It was 3:50 he should get going to meat Shibi, breaking it to Shibi would be a lot harder then breaking it to Tsumi. Well he better just get it done with, Shibi would never forgive him if he kept his death a secret until it happened.

Walking to Shibi's house at a leisurely pace. He was still troubled by the memory that had had remembered. Up till now all the memories have been somewhat pleasant. This one was the third worst memories in his life. Third only to the death of Ran and Hizashi, he guessed it was from the places he was traveling and the people he was meeting.

Shino answered the door again and showed Hiashi into the living room telling him to wait for a while.

_While Hiashi was wallowing in his self pity. God why wasn't it raining outside, he thought in annoyance. In books and movies it would be raining if the two main characters broke up. But no it was a beautiful sunny day. And Life wasn't a book or movie, in the book or movie he would have gone after Ran. He would have told her that he would leave his clan behind and run off and elope together. They would have stayed together and lived happily ever after. _

_Before Hiashi knew it he was at Shibi's house. He knocked on the door, Shibi's mother answered._

_  
"Yes Hiashi?" She asked her voice worried; he must look a real wreck._

"_Is Shibi here?" Hiashi asked. _

"_Oh yes come in he's in his room." His mother said giving him sides long glance. She led him to Shibi's room and left him at the entrance._

"_Enter Hiashi." Shibi said, Hiashi sward that Shibi had the Byakugan behind those sun glasses. He knew when ever anybody was coming. Hiashi entered his room to see Shibi on his bed still resting from the mission._

"_Hey" He said lamely._

"_Hey" The two of them sat therein silence for a while._

"_So that girl, that um what was her name Francine was really cute, she seemed to uh like you a lot." Hiashi said lamely. Francine was the girl that they had guarded; she was a Daimyo's daughter and concert pianist with a really really bad OCD problem. She nearly killed Hiashi because he put some music in the wrong order. She seemed to have gotten a long with Shibi well. She didn't yell at him as much as she yelled at Hiashi and she hugged him afterward. So Hiashi assumed that Francine like Shibi._

"_Hn" Shibi said a slight blush on his cheeks. "She was nice." AKA Shibi liked her; if he didn't liked her he would have left it off on HN._

"_Ran and I broke up, she broke up with me." Hiashi finally said Shibi raised a shocked eyebrow. _

"_Hn" Was all the word of comfort he gave and surprisingly it was enough._

"You may see him now."

Hiashi entered Shibi's office, Shibi was shifting around Files. His office was extremely organized. "I see Francine's been in here." Hiashi said.

"Hn" Shibi "What did you want to see me about? I assume it's a personal matter."

"ugh yes its personal." Hiashi said, "I should come back later if your busy."

"No stay, I'm not that busy, it must be something important." Shibi said.

Better to get it done with Hiashi supposed. "I'm dying Shibi."

"I know" Shibi replied.

"You-you do?" Hiashi asked.

"My bugs sensed it, according to them you have about 5 months." Shibi said, his face portraying nothing.

"6 actually."

"Hn" Was all Shibi said, and it was all he needed to say.

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS REVIEW, seriously you've read like 7 chapters of this so far, it won't kill you to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Hiashi woke up the next day, yesterday had been long. And the 4rth worst day in his life, the third being when Ran had broke up with him, and well the first two-He didn't want to think about them just yet.

Getting dress was slow and daunting. What day was it? April 13 Hana's birthday, He should get her something. Technically speaking he wasn't her god father, shibi was. He was kiba's god father. But still, she had a huge impact on Hiashi's life.

"_Maybe we should stop training for today…" Shibi heaved. Hiashi and he were sparring; it had been two weeks since the break up. _

"_We've only been doing this for an hour, come on one more go ahead." Hiashi said._

"_NO." Shibi stated with more force. "I have been sparring 4 hours with you every single day. It's not easy. I want a day off, I want to be able to go out walking and NOT ache all over for one day." _

"_Fine 30 more minuets, it's not like you have somewhere to be."_

"_Actually I do, Francine is visiting and I told her I would show her around." _

"_Go then." Hiashi snapped at Shibi. _

"_Hn" Shibi then left. Hiashi continued training on his gentle fist. It's not like he had anything else to do. It's not like he had anybody else to see. He had gotten week during the time he had been engaging in the female activity. But not anymore all they were where distractions. He should be focusing himself on improving himself. Keep sparing, keep active, don't stop, and don't think. Just keep working your body. _

_The pain is in your hands, it's in your feet. It's from the tree stump your hitting over and over again. Its not from your heart, its not in your emotions, the pain doesn't come from her. It doesn't come from her; it comes from the physical entity that is the tree. _

_Not the fact that you will never see her smile again. Not the fact that you will never be able to hold her again. Not the fact that your lips will never touch hers. Not the fact that you will never be able to sit with her and listen to music. Not the fact that you will be waiting hours just to go and talk to her. Not the fact that the last time you saw her, she was crying—_

_Because of you. _

_Hiashi stopped for a second. A yell startled him. "HIASHI!" it was Hizashi, he was panting. _

"_What? What is it?" Hiashi stated, what was with his twin?_

"_pant itspant Tsume she's pant in labor." Hizashi stammered. _

_Hiashi took of running, Tsume was early, two weeks early. Hiashi got to the hospital and went to the desk. "Inuzaki Tsume." _

"_Still in labor, you'll have to wait in the lobby." She replied her voice bored. Hiashi nodded in sat down, Shibi soon came in and sat next to him. Soon followed by Hizashi. _

"_Where's Kouga?" Shibi asked._

"_IN labor with Tsume." _

"_Hn" _

_1 hour later, the three still sat there apprehensively, Neenah walked in and sat down next to Hizashi, putting a hand on his. "So?" _

"_Still in there." _

"_oh god" She said. Hiashi hadn't seen Neenah since before the break up. He didn't know if she knew. But when he saw her hand on Hiashi, waves of sadness walking over him a fluid motion that seeped in slowly. Why hadn't he ever done that with her? Why hadn't he ever stolen a touch of a hand, or peck on the cheek? _

"_Are you ok Hizashi?" Neenah asked him._

"_Uh what no I mean I'm fine. I'm just hitting me you know, Tsume is going to be a parent that means like changing diapers, going to playgrounds, cooking cleaning. You know?" His words were like those long lasting fire works. You see a tiny spark go up, but when you think its out and it starts going off it explodes._

_The door opened again, and Hiashi's heart stopped. There she was her midnight blue hair cascading around her flawless face. Her sky blue eyes brimming with worry. She looked around and saw Shibi sitting in the chairs. She smiled a little, and was going to say hi, when she saw Hiashi. Knowing that he was in the way he stood up. "I got to go to the bath room." He said, looking on the ground. _

_Turning around, the tension in the air was thicker then the mist in the mist country. He walked away just fast enough to not look like he was rushing. "Hiashi-san, wait." Her voice said, it was a simple thing, but Hiashi kept walking. He could sense her foot steps behind him "Please I need to talk to you." _

"_I'm doing what you told me to do; I'm staying away from you." _

"_No please Hiashi, Just look at me please." She pleaded. He did not looking her in the eye. "We should talk somewhere more private." She almost stammered._

"_Maybe later." He stammered turning the corner sharply, still she pursued him. _

"_Hiashi I need to talk to you its…" _

"_You're making a scene Ran." Was all he said, he did it in his coldest most harsh voice. Sounding exactly like his father. Ran was right, she deserved better then what Hiashi could give her. And if Hiashi had to break his heart to get the message across to her…well: it was all for her. Ran deserved a world better then what he could offer her. _

"_Hey You guys! It was Hizashi. "The baby's here; we can see Tsume." _

_Entering the hospital room Tsume was in Hiashi was greeted with a dancing florescent light. Tsume sat in the hospital bed hair plastered to her face by sweat. Cradling a small pink bundle in her arms. _

_Kouga was on her left making faces to the bundle in joyful enthusiasm. A relatively short man in stature, he stood out from the crowd with his pleasant brown/red hair slick and shiny in the sunlight. His eyes a dark brown that contradicted Tsume's shiny hazel eyes. _

"_Hey Guys, Come look at my little girl!" Kouga enthused as he took the pink bundle in his arms like a prized trophy. Marching up to the group, Neenah was the first to run to the bundle._

"_Oh she's adorable Tsume," She cooed giving her baby her index finger to play with._

"_Yeah surprisingly." Hizashi shrugged looking at the baby. Neenah had it in her arms now. She passed it to Shibi, Who coddled it affectionately._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Kouga raged, like Tsume he was very quick to anger._

"_Just saying, I was surprised you even had it in you to make a baby. Let alone make one that's not horribly mutated in some way. I was waiting for a little green alien to pop out of her stomach." Hizashi loved pushing Kouga's buttons. _

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOUSED to mean?" _

"_It means you have Mutant sperm dumb fuck!"_

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SWEARING IN FRONT OF MY BABY HIZASHI!" Tsume screeched._

"_What's her name?" It was Shibi's calm soothing voice_

"_Hana, her name's Hana." Tsume's voice took on a tone Hiashi had never heard from her before, a motherly tone. The bundle finally fell into Hiashi's waiting arm. _

"_YOU NAMED HER AFTER A PLANT? FERN YOUR KIDING ME?" Hizashi stated._

_Hiashi didn't hear Kouga's comment. He was too absorbed in the little baby in front of him. She had her fathers colored hair, and eyes. Her face was red and pudgy. Her cheeks a little to big for the little face. She held up her little arm, grabbing Hiashi's nose. _

_Hana was so light wait. So precious, so delicate. How could just 9 months of being in somebody's stomach make such a perfect little thing? He understood why now. Something in him finally realized that this is why marriage is sacred. This is why you should marry somebody you love. Because if it's not a person you love, you can't make a perfect little baby like the one Hiashi had in his arms. _

"_Can I have my baby back now?" Tsume asked. Hiashi reluctantly passed the baby on. _

"_I'd be careful of him." Hizashi warned._

"_Wait what?" Hiashi asked._

"_You! You looked like you were going to steal the baby." Tsume exclaimed._

_Hiashi blushed._

"_Stop making fun of him, he's just a little paternal." A quiet voice said from behind them, everybody turned around. It was Ran she was leaning in the door way._

"_Oh hey Ran" Tsume exclaimed. Ran glided over to the bed and peered at the pink bundle. A small smile crept on her perfect face._

_The room got warm and felt like a pleasant dream. Hiashi's heart was ripping out of him, it was like somebody had taken a cheese grater to it. "She's perfect Tsume." _

"_Excuses me visiting hours are over. Every one who's not related must exit." A nurse said. The 5 exited reluctantly. Hiashi turned around a looked Ran straight in the eye. And somehow they both knew where to meat._

Before Hiashi even had breakfast he started for the spot. His and Ran's spot. Ran's spot, there spot. The spot where they were together, no matter what happened. Just them. Nobody else.

_Ran was all ready there when Hiashi entered the clearing. "Hi" He said. _

"_Hey…" She trailed looking at Hiashi. Hiashi looked at her back, oh how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms he wanted to tell her how crappy things have been._

_But in some twisted sickening way, he knew that she was right. She deserved better then a relationship in the shadows. She deserved a man who could give her everything. Hiashi would never be able to give her anything. Everything he has is given to the clan. _

"_I think this should be the last time we see each other." Hiashi broke his own heart. Ran started shaking her head violently._

"_No, no no, you don't, you don't believe that. You don't want that. You're just saying that." _

"_Yes I do, its for the better of both of us." How could he lie so good?_

"_YOUR Lying YOU DON'T THINK THAT!" She screamed. He turned to leave. "NO PLEASE HIASHI, I WAS WRONG TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOU! I DON'T CARE I" she was crying now. It stung Hiashi more then a thousand of shibi's beetles. He loved her so much. That's why he was doing this. It was better for the both of them. Suddenly her arms wrapped around his back, the warm body pressed up against him. _

"_Ran, please let go of me." _

"_No not until you can look me in the eye and tell me what you just said." She said, her tears were leaking into his shirt. _

"_This is childish Ran, just let me go."_

"_NO!"_

"_You can't stay like this forever."_

"_WATCH ME!"_

"_Ran, Please just let me go."_

"_no" Her voice was quieter now, more soothing. Hiashi reluctantly turned to face her._

_Her eyes didn't get red or pudgy when she cried. All it was were streams that accented her porcelain face. She was beautiful, it hurt Hiashi too think that. He couldn't help himself he took his hand and put it on her face to wipe away her tears._

_She looked pained when she closed her eyes and felt his hand with hers. "Hiashi." Her voice giving away only longing. _

"_I can't do that to you,"_

"_Your not doing anything to me, I'm choosing this life freely."_

"_You deserve better then just being the other women." _

"_I deserve what I want, and I want you Hiashi."_

"_Ran don't…" He tried to remove his hand from her cheek, she pressed it to the spot with more force._

"_I thought that too, but these two weeks all I could think about was you. It was too hard to forget you. I talked to Hizashi about it,"_

_Jealousy started to run through his entire body._

"_He came to my apartment about a week ago. And we talked about being the other in a relationship. I asked him how he could stand it."_

_It had never a cured to Hiashi that Hizashi would ever be jealous of him and Neenah._

"_And you know what he told me? He said that he had doubts too when they were about 18. Said that when ever she used to talk about you his blood would boil with anger." _

_She stepped closer to Hiashi. "He said that when ever he was alone he would be in turmoil. But then he would see her smile at him, when they were alone together. That it would make his heart soar with a euphoria nothing else could." _

_Hiashi put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking him straight in the eye. "I thought about it for a week. And then I saw you and knew. All of it was worth it. As long as you were there to hold me when we were all done." _

_The pulled themselves together in a tight embrace, her nose resting on his neck. "I think your not telling me everything like it was actually wasa." He said at last._

"_Why?" She didn't seemed worried just curious._

"_Hizashi doesn't have that good of a vocabulary." Ran looked up at Hiashi and smiled. _

_Chuckling to herself. "Ok so I might have replaced some of his words from my own" _

_Hiashi finally leaned down and kissed her, a shallow kiss. A kiss that he tried to tell her everything, she let him kiss her. Hiashi withdrew, it was Ran's turn to kiss him. Her's was with much more passion and desire. He leaned down when her body started arching downward. Silently telling him to drop down on the ground._

_0o0o0o00o0oo0o000o0o00oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0_

_Hiashi lay there panting. This had been the farthest he had ever been with a women. He lay there only in his pants, and there was Ran laying on top of him, curled up for warmth. Only in her pink lace bra's and matching undies. She was sleeping now, her face peaceful and angelic. He pulled her closer so her head was leaning on his shoulder and not his chest. She yawned and her heavy lidded eyes opened a little. Seeing Hiashi she smiled, stretching her arms wrapping them around his neck. Giving Hiashi a peck on the lips. _

"_That was fun." She said. _

"_Yeah."_

"_We should do it more often." Ran said snuggling closer to Hiashi closing her eyes again._

"_Yeah"_

**0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo000000o0o0o00000000000**

**A.N. Lol I update this a lot more then my other fanfics, I think the other readers are jealous, lol. But seriously like always, you like you review, you don't like you review. I know I spent a lot more time with the flashback this time. But I need to get so far before the story in the present starts taking place sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Colorectal Cancer……………………………………

Gosh that had been a wonderful day. The two years after that was amazing. It had been like a dream. But unfortunately 1 little thing that was all his BROTHERS fault happened. God his brother had been such an idiot. Hiashi loved his brother a lot, but Hizashi was an idiot. There were no other words to describe him. A very talented idiot but an idiot non the less. Hiashi openly laughed to himself in his office thinking of some of the stunts Hizashi had pulled. Suddenly there was an urgent knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Neji, Sir."

"Well come in then." His nephew came in, lines of worry on his face.

"Sir may I talk to you?"

This was odd, why would Neji need to talk to him, he was usually very secluded. "Of course you may Neji what is it about?"

"My parents." Hiashi's eye brows shot up, Neji never talked about his parents.

"What about them?"

"Well it's more like the circumstances of my birth." Neji admitted a small flush on his cheeks. "I just realize the dates don't exactly match."

"You just figured that out now." Hiashi said, he thought Neji was supposed to be a genius.

"I was born only 5 months after my parents wedding," Neji exclaimed. He looked generally flustered by this.

"Your mother didn't show in the wedding pictures." Hiashi was still new to this comforting thing. "I don't see what the big problem is Neji, You were born after the wedding, and both of your parent's reputations were saved."

Neji looked disgruntled; Hiashi did not see the problem here. "Its just that, My father I clearly remembered him saying that I should find my one and only love, then weight until AFTER I was married before doing anything, I really didn't get it at the time. But now I'm at the age, where I have to make those kinds of choices,"

Hiashi knew all to well what was going through Neji's head; he was a ninja he could die at any moment. What if he died before doing anything in his lifetime? He should seize the moment, but he had too much respect for her, and he didn't want to lead her on. And he actually did believe in the holiness of marriage.

"Is it TenTen?" He asked suddenly, Neji was shocked.

"What about her?" By the look on his face Hiashi could tell that it was Tenten. Neji seemed angry pensive, scared. The same emotions going through him that Hiashi had when Hizashi found out about him and Ran.

"Is she the reasoning you are questioning the sanctities of marriage." IT was the best way he could think of putting it.

Blank stare, Neji was trying to get his ground back; he had shown too many emotions for a Hyuuga in one evening. "Well I can assure you that your mother and father loved each other very much." Neji didn't look convinced. "They risked a lot to be together," Still didn't look convinced. "Neji if you are not willing to hear this, leave I have other things that need to be done, and sitting here and trying to explain why your parents had premarital sex is not on my agenda."

"Did you and Aunt Ran have sex before you were married Hiashi?" Neji asked.

"No, we did not." That was complete truth; Neji looked even more un happy at this.

"Why don't I just explain you what exactly happened? Then you can decide."

"Very well I want to know the story of how my parent's marriage came to be."

"Very well then."

_Hiashi remembered the day well enough. He was getting fitted for a tux. Shibi had just proposed to Francine. Hizashi was there to, to get fitted for his Tux, Hiashi was first, being the best man. It was only them, Hizashi had been acting weird. _

"_You're going to have to get fitted for your wedding suit soon." Hizashi added another comment about the soon to be announced wedding between Neenah and Hiashi. _

"_What is it?" He asked his twin. _

"_A tux, its this really fancy suit that you."_

"_What is bothering you Hizashi. I know the announcement is coming up soon, but I have some ideas on how to postpone it…" _

"_No don't postpone it!" the younger twin interrupted desperately. _

_Turning to his brother slowly, "Why is that Hiashi?"_

_Not giving the older brother eye contact Hizashi continued. "It would be best for…everyone that way." _

"_What do you mean? There is no reason to skimp around the bush Hizashi." _

"_Neenah's pregnant." _

"…" _Hiashi was just staring at Hizashi waiting for some eye contact, His younger brother finally found the strength to look at him. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU" He lowered his voice for decency's sake. "Do__ you understand what could happen, __if Father finds out, Not only to the treaty Neenah and I are supposed to seal with our marriage will be in ruin. Neenah's reputation would be ruined, and you, you will__…"__ He couldn't finish the sentence, the thought of what might happen to Hizashi if there father found out, horrified Hizashi. _

"_I know, we need your help again Hizashi, you have to, marry Neenah right away, it's the only way to make this all disappear." His brother was practically begging him; Hiashi had never seen him so low before. _

"_Ok I'll help you, I'll talk to father and see if he can make the date for the wedding sooner." Hiashi said. His brother needed him, and if he was going to be head of this clan he needed to be able to sacrifice everything for them, even his own happiness. _

"Wait! So you were engaged to my mother?" Neji said incredulously. "Then you were cheating on her with Aunt Ran!"

"I would not classify it as cheating, more like a mutual understanding that neither of us were in love with one another. She fell in love with your father at a very young age. When I meat Ran I fell in love with her. We were both very good friends"

"Then why am I not heading of the clan, I mean if you were going to marry my mother but she was pregnant with me…"

"Will you let me finish,"

"Sorry."

_Hiashi was heading toward his meeting spot with Ran by the pond. She was there when he arrived face as bright as ever. She was brimming with excitement. "Hiashi, I have an idea on how you can get out of the marriage, Say you have aids!! I mean just tell them that you accidentally were pricked by a needle in the hospital and you got aids!! They won't let you marry Neenah then!" Hiashi smiled, she had been coming up with hair brained schemes from the last couple of months. _

"_Ran sit down." He told her she did pulling out the basket she had brought. His love pulled out a rice ball. He didn't take it. "Ran, were gong to have to end this."_

"_But, you said we wouldn't quit seeing each other until they officially announced it."_

"_circumstances have changed." _

"_Like what!" Ran shot up getting angry!!_

"_Hizashi got Neenah pregnant, I have to marry her before she starts showing." Hiashi explained bitterly. _

"_Did Hizashi ask you to do this?" Ran demanded._

"_Yes he did. It's best for those two that way." _

"_But what about You! Don't you deserve some happiness?" Ran was starting on one of her tirades. "All you ever do is try to make other people happy! Your father, Hizashi, Neenah, Shibi and Tsume. All you do is trying making other peoples life great, what about you?" _

"_Ran, you knew are relationship was going to end, I never hid that fact from you. WE were going to end up apart any way, at least I can save Neenah from embarrassment this way." _

"_NO!"_

"_Ran we talked about this." _

"_I'm not going to let you through away your only chance for happiness because they didn't know how to use a fucking condom! You Hyuuga's need to enter the present. Your ways are so traditional, and stupid, nobodies happy! Not even the leader!" That was it Hiashi had to stand up to her._

_His voice was low and ferocious "I would stop talking if I were you." Ran did right away, she looked like she wanted to keep screaming. She then turned and left. _

_Two weeks later. _

_Hiashi was called into a small room by Neenah, to be shocked to see Ran and Hizashi both there. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked her._

"_Just sit down Hiashi." Neenah ordered, her green eyes flashing. He did. "There has to be a better way." She finally said. _

"_There isn't." Hiashi said. "It's the safest way; if we try anything else Hizashi could end up dead." _

"_Well I'm not going to live my whole life a lie, when I could have changed it in some way." Neenah defended sitting right down next to Hizashi grabbing his hand violently. Hiashi gingerly took Ran's hand. "Well?! We all feel the same way don't we?" Everyone nodded there head. Ran leaned into Hiashi, he was grateful she wasn't angry at him. _

"_Lets get thinking then!" Neenah practiccly shouted, the four sat there for a whole 39 minuetes. _

"_I KNOW I KNOW." Hiashi said fervently. "We could get father drunk."_

"_And he would just say, yep you can marry my second son, oh and the heir to my entire clan is going to marry the hired help." Hiashi retorted._

"_We could get him REALLY REALLY DRUNK" _

"_Lets keep thinking." Ran suggested._

_An hour went by. _

"_Any new ideas?" Neenah asked. _

"_I still think the alcohol would be our only chance." _

"_No its not." Hiashi finally said. "Its risky, we either are all in it, or we aren't." _

"_What's the absolute worst that can happen?" Hizashi asked, he always like weigh the risks before the pros. _

"_You and I are killed," Hiashi stated. _

"_I don't like that plan." Ran squeezed Hiashi's hand giving him a desperate look._

"_Hizashi and I are shinobi's we deal with the fact of death every single time we go on a mission. This is just another mission we have to complete." _

"_Tell us what the plan is." Neenah finally said._

"_I go up to my father and say I'm not going to marry you." He said simply. "He'll scream, he'll yell, he will threaten, he will demand the reason why. And I would just tell him that I'm not the right man for her. After he gets it that I will never marry her. I'll through you in the mix. We just have to hope for the best."_

_Ran was shaking her head, "No it's to dangerous we could all be in very bad shape, Hizashi could be killed, Hiashi you could be killed, Neenah could be ruined, I could lose my job…" Hiashi put her free hand on her face for her to look at him. _

"_It's the only way to get out of this; I'm tired to have to hide." _

"_I know I just don't like it! Its I don't know." Sighing heavily she gave in. "If you guys are in I'm willing to help how ever I can." _

"_I'll confront him tomorrow." They all agree and go there separate ways. _

"You just stood up to your dad? Just like that, even though, he probably would put the curse seal on you?" Neji asked incredibly Hiashi smirked it was nice to see his nephew take an interest.

"It was the single most horrifying experience of my life."

"_May I talk to you father?" Hiashi asked the next morning. _

"_You certainly may." His father escorted him into his office. He looked like a taller version of his father, his father was shorter then he and a little bit more broad, but other then those they looked the same. "What is it Hiashi?"_

"_It's about the wedding sir." _

"_Getting nervous? I was really surprised when you wanted to move the wedding up." _

"_I'm not going to marry Neenah." Hiashi waited for a disaster similar to Titanic to happen. His father looked dumb struck, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiashi couldn't believe what he was saying!_

"_What?" His father asked again. _

"_I'm not going to marry Neenah." _

"_Excuses me?" _

"_I'm not going to marry Neenah," Hiashi was building up more confidents the more he said it. _

"_And may I ask why?" His father was trying to keep his voice low and quit, his face was getting red with anger. The volcano was going to hit soon. _

"_I don't love her." Hiashi be careful he warned himself you're treading in shark infested waters. _

"_When has love had anything to do with it?" _

"_Father I understand that our marriage is for the better of the clan." Hiashi don't give up! "But wouldn't it be better for both clans if Neenah married somebody she actually cared about."_

"_Where are you going with this Hiashi?" His father asked, voice like steel. Steady yourself._

"_Hizashi, she loves Hizashi, Hizashi loves her, she can marry him, he still is part of the clan the treaty can still be signed." _

"_NO! UNACCEPTIBLE, YOU WILL MARRY HER! There is no going back Hiashi!" His father yelled. _

_Hiashi's instincts told him to yell they told him to fight right back. But he would do something more infuriating then yell back, he would keep his cool. "No father I won't. She loves Hizashi." _

_His father yelled into the speaker to his secretary. "Get Hizashi in here!" _

"_Father there is no reason to bring him into this." _

"_Oh I think there is! He will be punished for fraternizing with her. You will marry Neenah Hiashi, Its not an option, not to."_

"_Father you don't understand, I WILL NEVER MARRY NEENAH!"_

"_Yes you will!"_

"_No I wont!" _

"_You called father?" Hizashi's voice interrupted. He was standing in the door way. _

"_Yes I did. Is it true you have been fraternizing with Neenah." Hizashi gave Hiashi a look, Hiashi just blinked._

"_Fraternizing, sir?" _

"_Yes Fraternizing."_

"_Fraternizing" Hizashi was extremely good at dodging the bullet when it came to answering questions.  
_

"_Yes fraternizing." _

"_And your definition of fraternizing would be?" _

"_You know the definition of fraternizing." _

"_Well sir, I have talked to Neenah on some occasion, if that's your definition of fraternizing then yes." _

"_STOP DODGING THE QUESTION GOD DAMMIT!" Everyone fell silent. "Have you exchanged any love tokens with her, promised her anything that might have taken her affections away from Hiashi!" _

"_No sir I have not."_

"_You have not exchanged any love tokens with her."_

"_No sir"_

"_No you have exchanged tokens?" _

"_Yes sir." _

"_But you just told me that you did not exchange any love tokens with her."_

"_You asked sir that if I had traded tokens with her and taken her heart away from Hiashi, I had not." _

"_So you freely admit you took her love away from Hiashi." Hiashi wanted to step in to stop this arguing, it made him sound that he was a victim of Hizashi's trouble making, he wasn't. He could see Hizashi coming to his wits end. His father was standing up behind the desk; Hizashi was at the door way standing. Hiashi was sitting between them. _

"_SHE NEVER LOVED HIM! HOW COULD I TAKE HER LOVE AWAY WHEN SHE NEVER LOVED HIM?" Hizashi shouted. _

"_Why you little brat, I'll teach you a lesson." Hiashi instinctively new what he father was going to do, with speed he didn't know he possessed he threw himself in front of Hizashi. _

_His father's finger was inches away from his neck. Any closer and he would have killed Hiashi. Using the curse seal was out now, you needed a clear view of the victim, and Hiashi was covering his younger brother perfectly. _

"_Get out of my way Hiashi!" His father ordered. _

"_NO" That was definitely not an option. _

"_He needs to be punished." _

"_You will have to kill me first father. You always say that as the leader we have to take all the punishments of our clan. I'm willing to take his punishment."_

"_His punishment is death!"_

"_I know! Father as far as I'm concerned you have two choices, Kill both of your sons, or let Hizashi marry Neenah," Every body was breathing heavy, everything seemed a daze. But Hiashi made sure his eyes never left the other mans eyes. White meeting white. Finally what felt like an eternity before his father stood down. _

"_Very well then." It was a heavy sigh that his father said with those few words. He looked older then his years. He went back to his desk. "You two may leave." _

"_Father I…" Hizashi was yearning to say he was sorry, Hiashi knew it but before the apology came out there father interrupted._

"_LEAVE!" _

"_I…"_

"_I think its best we leave." Hiashi said shooing Hizashi away. They left the office in silence, and went all the way to the garden before saying anything. Finally they stopped in the shrubbery maze where they told the girls they would meet them._

_Hizashi looked at Hiashi "You are one crazy Son of a bitch." _

"_That's not very nice to our mother." Hiashi said eyes furrow. _

_Embracing the older brother in a hug Hizashi whispered. "I'll never ever be able to thank you enough you know that right?" _

_Hiashi broke the hug, "You are very emotional today, and you're like a girl." _

_The younger one of the twins punched the older, in a brotherly manner. "Nice way to ruin a moment." _

"Wow," Neji said looking down at his hands. "I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't you were 2000 leagues under the see in your mother's womb; I wouldn't have expected you too." Hiashi chuckled. Death was certainly bringing out his sarcastic side. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Neji seemed still very reserved by his uncle.

"Why didn't you ask you're mother these questions?" A scowl appeared on his nephew's face.

"I would have had to wait two weeks for the message to come back from the country home wouldn't I?" His voice was bitter.

"Neji you have grown so much out of the hate you used to hang on. Give your mother the benefit of the doubt."

"WHY? She abandoned me when father died."

"She did not abandon you. She would have taken her with you two the country cottage to grow up, but I told her you needed to be at the Hyuuga head quarters to learn. You can blame that on me."

"STILL she shouldn't have left." Neji was trying to hide his anger.

"When was the last time you wrote her a letter?"

"3 months ago."

"I suggest you write her another letter then."

"No I don't think…"

"Neji, write your mother a letter telling her every singly detail about what happened these past 3 months."

"You can't…"

"THAT'S an order." Hiashi kept his voice cold and distant, over the years of leading the clan he had assumed that this was the most effective way to get people to do what you want. Cold anger was a lot more lethal then hot anger. "Now I suggest you leave and get started on that letter."

**O0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o00o—0o-0o-0o0—0o-0o-o0o0-0o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0o0o0o00o0**

**How did you like it? No seriously tell me!! I NEED REVIEWS for this chapter, it was like really hard to write. Please tell me what you think is going to happen! I don't know I like reviews but I want more detailed reviews pouts in the corner please tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since the Neji incident. Hiashi had decided to continue his life like normal. At least for now, not changing any routines. He was acting suspicious enough as it is. Hiashi also felt that he would wait another month before telling Hinata. She would be the first one to know. She would have to get ready to take the position of clan leader, extremely soon. Then he would tell her to tell Neji. And Hinabi would know last, she was the baby after all. She shouldn't have to fret about him dying.

Hiashi looked down at his desk; Things had changed with Neji so much over the years. It was amazing. Thanks to that Kid Naruto, the 4th's kid, Hiashi smiled to himself, in a way that kid was so much like his father. It was a real shame that the 4th didn't announce it to the world he was putting the Kyuubi in his son. The only reason Hiashi knew was because he was there when it happened. Naruto was a good kid.

The song popped into Hiashi's head again. That song Across the Universe by the Beatles.

_Hiashi was as nervous as hell; he wanted this to be as romantic as humanly possible. They were at there spot by the pound. Where he had first seen Ran for real. He had his record player ready, candles check, food there. No ants the general vicinity of their food. Ran should be here in about oh 5-7 minuets. Now how was he supposed to do this? Sit down, no then he would look sleazy. Sit on the rock. No then he wouldn't look ready, wait for her to appear and pop in behind her. No to stalkery. Maybe just ugh stand there with a rose? No to cliché maybe he should…_

"_Hiashi…" A female voice said from behind him. Oh god no it was Ran, he wasn't ready. Turning around to face her he smiled. It wasn't very convincing. "What's going on here?" She asked looking around. _

"_Um well it is our anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you. I mean it's been about 3 years." Lame!!! He scolded himself, really lame. _

"_oh…you didn't have to," She smiled at him. _

"_I wanted to though," Lame again, this is lame. How the hell was he supposed to do this? Deciding to get it over with he turned on the record player. _

Words are flying out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me

"_Oh my god, Hiashi!" Ran said smiling as she flung her arms around him. Hiashi kissed her in great passion. He stopped suddenly. Stepping onto the water and bringing her with him. _

"_Let's dance." He told her. She started laughing throughing her head back. _

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

"_This is so embarrassing," She smiled at him; Hiashi just gave her lips a little peck. _

"_Why nobodies watching." He teased. In response Ran buried her head in the nape of his neck and inhaled his scent. _

"_This is really nice Hiashi." Hiashi just danced with her over the water. Swaying her back and forth to the time of the music. Only letting her go to turn her around. Her sky blue eyes staring into his white ones. _

"_you know what's ironic?" She asked. _

"_Nope,"_

"_Hyuuga means towards the sun, but your eyes look more like moons." She said. _

Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
That call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as  
they make their way across the universe

"_Wow I guess your right." Hiashi said in vague amusement. He had never actually thought about it before. _

"_I don't know it was just something I was thinking about today." _

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

_A long pause before Ran snuggled closer to him. "Let's stay like this for ever." _

"_Hmm I don't know about forever…" Hiashi mused. She looked him in the eye, blue sparked with curiosity. Finally Hiashi got down on his knee, and pulled out the small little box. "Ran, will you marry me?" _

_She stood there in silence. The water moving underneath them, Hiashi's heart was beating faster then he thought possible, did she not like the ring? He got a small gold band that had one small diamond surrounded by sapphire's. Is she going to say no?_

"_Get up." Ran stated looking down on Hiashi. Hiashi did, she was going to say no. His heart was beating fast. "I can't believe you even asked!" She almost shouted. Hiashi couldn't form an apology fast enough. "Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around Hiashi and kissed him passionately. _

Sounds of laughter shades of life  
are ringing through my open ears  
exciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which  
shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe

_Hiashi let his concentration on his chakra slip, causing both of them to fall into the freezing pond. Sopping wet and the happiest he had ever been in his life, he smiled at Ran who swatted her hair out of her face. "Well that was un necessary." She teased swimming toward him. He put his arms around his new fiancé._

"_I think it was necessary." He held her for a few more minuets in the freezing water. _

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva

"_Honey?" She asked quitly. _

"_Yes dear?" Haishe said not really paying attention and keeping his thoughts on how Ran looked beautiful when wet. _

"_Where's the ring?" Hiashi couldn't answer that question. They looked at each other for a second of two. _

"_Oh shit." Hiashi cursed finally realizing the only place it could be. "I guess I'll go get it." With that he dived down to the bottom of the pond. _

Hiashi smiled at this memory, it had taken him almost a whole 30 minuets to find that god dam ring. Ran just sitting on that big boulder and laughing at him the whole time, it was quit hilarious when he thought about it. But it had made him very angry at the time. His assistant John knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Oh hi sir, um I have a letter for you. Its express, I think its from your Sister in law."

"bring it here."

"Yes sir." John handed him the letter and left.

Dear Hiashi

Hey, I heard from Neji finally. I was starting to get really worried, he hadn't written in over 3 months. He described how he was starting to develop feelings for this TenTen girl. I don't know what you know about her. But I'm not sure I approve, I mean he is only 20. And this girl seems a little to independent for her own good, so I am moving back into central house for the Hyuuga's.

Neenah

P.S. at the end of the letter Neji told me that you ordered him to write it. Are you feeling all right? That doesn't sound like you, if you're hiding something Hiashi I will find out.

P.P.S. don't tell Neji I'm coming I want to surprise him!

Hiashi read the latter a second time; he would have to reply right away. He knew that her moving back would be a bad idea.

Dear Neenah.

I'm fine I just felt that Neji needed your advice on the womanly matters. TenTen is Neji's team mate and a very capable Koniochi. She has been his sparring partner for a long long time. I do not know TenTen feelings for Neji are but I know that she is worthy of attention from any young man. And Neji should count himself lucky to be one of her confidence's

I do not feel that keeping you moving back from Neji will be a good idea, it will be a blow to him. And any way he is not stupid he will probably figure it out. Secrecy is never the answer.

Hiashi.

P.S. May I remind you not to be a hypocrite and judge the girl or there feelings for each other to quickly Neenah.

Hiashi mailed that out right away. This was going to be hell, so much for dying in peace. This was a nuclear explosion waiting to happen. He could feel that impending doom.

_Hiashi fussed with the cuff's of his Kimono, he was waiting out side Ran's apartment for her to get ready. Today they were going to tell father about their engagement. She opened the door, Hiashi's heart stopped. _

_Her hair was up in a bun with two red chopsticks holding it up. She was wearing a deep red shirt that was a kimono style and nice professional black pants. "Stop fidgeting its going to be fine. Your father knows your going to tell him you're engaged to someone." She told him fixing his sleeve. _

"_Yeah but not the hired help, he is probably expecting to see a girl I work with on my arm. Like that Hoko samike or a Koniochi I work with." Ran stopped and glared at him._

"_And why would he think that you would be dating that pink haired slut." She said. Maybe he worded that wrong. _

"_I mean he's probably expecting a Koniochi or I don't know, not you." Hiashi flustered. _

"_It'll be fine." Ran said steeling a kiss from him. "The worst thing that can happen is that he is so surprised he dies from a heart attack, and that would make a lot of things easier." She jested taking his arm and starting for the door. "I had an interview with your father, I know how to act around him." _

"_Yeah but you haven't met my mother, she's horrible." Hiashi informed her. _

"_When did your mother arrive from the country estate?" She asked. Hiashi's mother and father hated each other. So after Hiashi and Hizashi where born she moved to the country estate so she didn't have to deal with their father. Their father was more then happy to let them go. Only on unhappy occasions like Christmas did they get together. She came for Hiashi's wedding. This was happening in 2 weeks. _

"_Oh come on she can't be THAT bad."_

"_Yes, Yes she can!" _

_o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00-o0o00oo0o-oo0o00oo0o0o00o-o0-o0o00o0o_

_Hiashi had told ran to wait in the lobby while he talked to his father, then he would introduce her to both him and his mother. _

"_Father I would like you to meat someone." _

"_And this person is?" His mother added sitting down reluctantly next to his father. _

"_She is my fiancé we have been dating for 3 years. I love her." _

"_What's her name?" His mothers brown eyes looked at him like to lasers. She had the face kind of like a hawk. She was an extremely tall woman and always looked like she had something foul under her nose. The only thing Hiashi inherited from her was his height. _

"_Her name is Ran. She's in the hall I'll invite her in." His father was looking grim. He hadn't spoken a decent thing to Hiashi since the incident. He hardly spoke at all any more. Ran stepped through the door. _

_Hiashi was surprised at his father's reaction, his father looked at her like a wolf and she was the prey. His cold eyes eyeing every inch of her body, frankly it made him uneasy. _

"_Please sit down dear," His mother's unpleasant voice ordered. Ran did gently. "So your Ran…"_

"_Hai Ran, my family is from Feriedonnia by Random Lake. About 3 hours from Konoha." His mother gave ran a sour smile._

"_How nice, and what do you do for a living?" It was like a semi friendly torture Hiashi thought to himself as he watched his mother and Ran go through this verbal tennis match. _

"_I'm a librarian." Ran said. Hiashi's father still hadn't taken his eyes of her. _

"_Where do you work?" _

"_Sorry to interrupt, but do I know you from some where?" Hiashi's father asked Ran. His mother shot daggers at his dad. _

"_Yes you do sir; you hired me for the head librarian job at the Hyuuga estate 3 years ago." Ran smiled at his father. _

_His mother violently clutched at her heart with her hand. "You mean, you're the HIRED HELP?" Ran grabbed Hiashi's hand and took a deep breath._

"_Mrs. Hyuuga I understand how you can be upset about your son and I, but I assure you that I love him with every inch of my being. I will be the best wife I can possibly be." Ran spoke with so much confidence it floored Hiashi._

_Hiashi smiled at himself remembering the once stuttering bundle of nervousness. Hiashi's father tilted his head. _

"_And frankly Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, you have no say in the matter if I marry your son or not." She finished. "We only came here today to ask you for your blessing. But even if you don't give it to us I will marry your son." Hiashi's mouth was agape. He looked at his mother who looked like she had just gotten slapped in the face. _

"_Why I never!" His mother said rising up. Speaking at Hiashi "I do not…" _

"_I will bless this marriage." His father interrupted. Hiashi was confused, he was sure that his father would be adamant against Ran. Why would his father do that? His mother looked like she was about to fight him. _

"_But you CAN'T!" never mind Hiashi then thought. His father was saying yes to this just because his mother was saying no. _

"_I do believe I CAN Margaret I AM the clan leader. Sometimes YOU FORGET THAT." _

"_But the reputation of the Hyuuga will be ruined!" His mother said. His father looked at Ran and Hiashi who were sitting across from him holding your hands._

"_So when do you want to have this marriage?" His mother was having a little tizzy fit in the back ground. _

Hiashi hoped that his Letter to Neenah will nock some since into her. But women could be stubborn sometimes. His mother didn't speak to him after he married Ran. He hoped Neenah didn't do the same thing with Neji.


	11. Chapter 11

"_So Do you have any names for the child?" Hiashi asked Hizashi one day as they were walking to the bar. They were meeting Kouga and Shibi there for a guy's night out. It was April Neenah was expecting a little boy early June._

"_Hey guys" Kouga shouted to them from a booth in the back, Shibi was all ready there. They said there hello's and sat down. "So what you guys talking about."_

"_Baby names" Hiashi replied._

"_Oh you pick any out yet?" Kouga asked stuffing his face with food._

"_Yeah, well Neenah really wants to name him after her grandfather Neji." Hizashi said the other three men started laughing. Even Shibi was trying to suppress giggles. "What?" His twin asked._

"_You want to name your kid screw?" Kouga asked. _

"_It also means spiral, what's wrong with it?" Hizashi defended. _

"_Screw? You're kidding right? That's just are you like sadistic; he's going to get his face beaten in at the academy. The other children are going to slaughter him!" Kouga said still laughing. _

"_Or he's going to be emotionally stunted for the rest of his life." Shibi added finally suppressing his laughter. _

"_Well at least screw is better then Fern!" _

_Kouga shot some of his Sushi at Hizashi, "We have had this discussion before ferns are an important part of the animal kingdom!" _

"_Well In my personal opinion both your name suck." Shibi told them, Hiashi decided to stay out of this argument. "My child's name will be so much better." _

"_You guys planning for a kid?" Hiashi asked trying to stop the fight about the names. _

"_Yeah Francine wants a child really bad so we've been trying." Shibi informed Hiashi. Hiashi and Shibi had a special bond because they were team mates but also because they were not perverted. _

"_You guys going to try tonight?" Kouga asked wiggling his eye brows. _

_Shibi was unfazed, "Several times." _

"_Cause you know he doesn't last that long." Said Hizashi laughing. Shibi looked like he was going to explode. Maybe we should go back to talking about names. _

"_So what's your name for your future child?" Hiashi asked him. _

"_Shino," Shibi said. There was a silence when both Hizashi and Kouga gave a weird face. "What?"_

"_That's a lame name."_

"_Yeah it's boring. At least our names mean something, Shino is so bland. It can be a boy or a girl's name its like Taylor urgh I hate that name." Hizashi explained. _

"_You guys are missing it, I mean if you're going to have a boy name him something masculine. Like Kiba." Kouga told the guys letting them on a little secret. _

"_Kiba, Fang you want to name your kid Fang. Oh yeah he wont have any problem securing his masculinity," Hizashi retorted rolling his eyes. _

"_He'll have a better time then Screw!" On no not this again. _

"_I personally don't want a boy." Hiashi said out of the blue. The other three men looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_You don't want a boy?" Kouga said incredibly. "I mean I love Hana with all my being, but I want a boy really bad. You can do male bonding things with boys. Somebody to carry on the name man." _

"_I want 2 little girls; hopefully they look like their mother. And at least one of their names will be Hinata." Hiashi told the group. He and Ran had never discussed names or genders just numbers. She had wanted 6 children saying that with only one sibling there is too much rivalry. Hiashi had talked her down to two because of the whole curse seal thing. _

_The other three nodded there head appreciably at the name. "That's a very nice name. Deep love, I like it." Hizashi said. _

"_I thought it meant Shy?" Shibi asked. _

"_I heard it meant in the sun." Kouga said. _

"_I don't care what it means; it's a very beautiful name." Hiashi defended, silence fell on the four men. _

"_Well at least we are going to name him better then Fugaku did his son." Hizashi added._

"_Oh yeah, Itachi, weasel? Seriously that is a horrible name" Kouga agreed._

"_Weasel is defiantly the worse name you could name your kid." Hiashi agreed. _

"_Yup" _

Hiashi woke up that morning, still sleepy, it was 3:00 of course he was sleepy. Hiashi laid there for a while thinking about things, that conversation had been so long ago. Neji was born that June 3rd, He started leading the clan July 4th. That July had been hectic, he was preparing for his own wedding, and trying to untangle all the politics with the Uchiha Clan his father had gotten them into. The elders were looking for a new hokage and the two front runners were Uchiha Fugaku and Minato. The Uchiha's had persuaded his father into backing there man up for Hokage. He had been persuaded by the idea of the two of the most powerful clans together, and the fact that another Senju taught person should be in the seat of power. Hiashi knew Fugaku, he was ruthless and heartless in his opinion, and man that let his 6 year old son go to war, was not fit to be Hokage. It said way too much on how the Uchiha's operated to let their leader be Hokage. So when he got in power he tipped the balance by voting for Minato again. Minato was a true leader, a kid from no prominate clan who wanted to become Hokage to better Konoha. Un like Fugaku who had been spoiled since birth and only cared about the Uchiha's station in Konoha. The Uchiha's were the Military police force; if they had the Hokage too they would be way to powerful.

So on august 3 Minato was appointed Hokage, and on august 16 he married ran. It was a hectic time but he loved every moment of it. The next April, Ran found out she was pregnant, that was a time he would always remember.

_Hiashi had just gotten home from a day of mindless paper work. He got to the main branch's sweet he was sharing on the edge of the Hyuuga estate. It had made a lot of people angry that Hiashi had decided to take the smallest most far away of the sweets in the huge Hyuuga estate. But he liked it better that way. Ran and he had a garden to separate them from the prying eyes of everybody then. He took off his shoes and plopped down on the couch in the living room. He heard the water running in the kitchen; Ran must be washing the dishes. "Hey Ran I'm home." He said as he lay down. The water stopped suddenly. _

_Ran burst through the door her eyes bright with excitement. "Honey I have big news." She told him, this made Hiashi stand up. Ran bit her lip in anticipation. _

"_Yeah? What is it?" He asked her. He had never seen his darling wife this exited before. There was a long silence before she took a deep breath. _

"_I'm pregnant." She said, Hiashi lost his bearing on the carpet and some how tripped. His nose smashed into the coffee table. It was broken. "OH Kami, Hiashi!" His wife squealed. Running over to Hiashi, his eyes were blurred from the tears; he got up slowly, covering his nose so the blood didn't get on the carpet. He rushed to the bathroom to get a towel to cover it up. "Oh god I'm so sorry Hiashi, I didn't mean too." Ran stated. After the worst was over Hiashi came out of the bathroom. _

"_Sorry I ruined one of the white towels." He told his wife, Ran bit her lip. He hadn't said anything about her announcement. _

"_I know you said you wanted to wait a couple of years before having kids but…" His wife never got the chance to speak though. For he stopped her lips with his, pulling Ran into a passionate kiss. The Joy he felt right now was equal to if not more then their wedding night. _

"_You are amazing, you know that right?" He whispered into her ear._

_Ran smiled and traced her finger up and down his chest. "Well you know, I didn't do it alone, you helped out." She teased; Hiashi loved her when she was like this. He pulled his wife into another passionate embrace. Without giving it another thought he picked her up bridal style. She just smiled at him and let him lead her to the bed room. _

Hiashi remembered people making remarks about his broken nose. Hizashi even joked that Ran just got tired of him and decked him in the face. Ran had been the only one that had been disturbed by this though. Saying she didn't want people thinking she was a husband beater. Hiashi decided to go for a walk around Konoha, even though it was only 3:30. To his surprise he found a letter under the door when he walked outside his room.

Dear Father,

I'm sorry that I couldn't inform you in person, but I had to go on a mission suddenly, I'll be back in two weeks.

Hinata.

Hiashi sighed, First Hinabi is gone then Hinata. He couldn't show his girls that he loved him, but now he wanted to so much it scared him. Walking around Konoha in the morning was relaxing. Nobody was milling about aimlessly the only people who were out were people who had something to do.

A bossy women's voice broke the morning trance. "Kankuro, we got to go get this to the Hokage." The two eldest sand siblings came in sight.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Temari, the Hokage won't even be up yet and its not that urgent." Kankuro said. His sister turned around and faced him.

"I know that Kanky, but you see, the hokage is going to be addled with appointments and we will have to spend all day lazing about waiting for an opening. If we give it to the old lady now, we have the rest of these two days to ourselves." The elder sister scolded the younger.

"But the lady will kill us when we wake her up." Kankuro added. Temari stepped forward grabbing her fan threaten. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you and your girly fan."

"Girly! You call my weapons girly when your weapons are over grown dolls!" she scoffed.

"Not dolls, puppets, puppets!" Kankuro corrected.

"What ever kanky," Temari said and started walking towards the hokage's office. Hiashi needed to stop breathing to keep from laughing out loud. He had meat those two when they were really small, and they had almost had that exact argument then.

_Hiashi was walking home when Minato stopped him. "What do you want?" He asked, Hiashi was grouchy and all he wanted to do was go home to his very pregnant ran and read stories to her belly before they both fell asleep. _

"_I need a favor Hiashi," Minato pleaded. Hiashi didn't dignify that with a response. _

"_Tomorrow the Kazekage and his wife with their two little children are coming for a congenial visit. And they need to go to dinner at somebody prominent house, last time they had dinner at the Nara's. We can't have their noses be assaulted so they can't go over to Tsumes's place. We can't creep them out so they can't go over to Aburame's. So they should go over to your house." Minato explained. _

"_I have an Idea Minato why don't they go over and have dinner with kushina and you." Minato stopped and started at him in disbelief. _

"_Kushina cooks worse then me." Minato admitted. Hiashi palled he remembered when the 4__th__ and him were younger and they had to go on a mission together. He was in charge of making dinner. It had been the worst tasting thing Hiashi had ever had in his mouth. It made Hizashi's cooking look edible. _

"_I didn't know that was possible." Hiashi shuddered Minato shuddered along with him. _

"_They have to go over to your house, the only other option is going to Fugaku's, and I don't trust Fugaku to be alone with a promenade man from another country. I can trust you Hiashi, your one of the few heirs ever to realize that the clan has to make Konoha better, not Konoha making their clan better please." Minato was practically on his knees. _

_Hiashi sighed, for the past month he had been making dinner for Ran because she would get tired during the day. He didn't mind it, he rather enjoyed cooking, but cooking for 4 other people would be hard. "I'll do it, but you owe me big, I want two more weeks off any paper work once my kid comes along." Minato squinted at him._

"_Fine, but don't tell the others they all want vacation for breeding! And I don't know if you guys have noticed but my wife's just as pregnant as yours are." Minato grumbled. Hiashi chuckled to himself._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." He told the 4__th__. _

"_Ran are you getting ready?" Hiashi asked his wife the next night. She was getting ready. Hiashi surveyed her profile. She had a very small bump for being 6 months pregnant. The doctors said that it was a little small, but not small enough to be worried about the baby, but thin enough to keep an eye on. This news had worried Hiashi a lot more then Ran; she had just smiled and assured him everything would be ok. _

_The couple walked in and exchanged there Hellos'. The Father Held his little boys in his arm and held his little girl hand with his hand. Ran took to the children quickly. _

"_Hey Temari, how are you doing?" She asked the older of the three. _

"_Good." The little girl replied, her sand colored hair didn't come from her mother, for her mother had red hair. It didn't come from the father either for the father was a brunette. Other then the hair though the little girl looked just like her mother. The little boy on the other hand was the walking clone of his father. "Whats your name?" She asked ran._

"_My name is Hyuuga Ran, How old are you Temari?" Ran asked. _

"_I'm 3 but I'm super smart, so you can count me at least 5 If not more." The little girl replied. The 4 adults all laughed. _

_The Kazekage shook his head, "yup she's 3 going on 30." They put the children down and headed towards the living room to have some snacks. The little boy had an action figure with him and was playing with it. He didn't like all the attention his sister was getting. _

"_Your not thmart, you're a poo poo fathe!" The two year old said with a lisp. _

"_Shut it Kinky you need to shut up and let me play with your doll." The girl ordered her little brother pulling at the toy in his hand. _

"_It's not a doll, it's an action figure!" the little boy squealed. _

_The Kazekage's wife looked pregnant with their 3__rd__ child. "So you're on number three?" Hiashi asked them politely. _

"_Yup," the Kazekage said. His wife gave a week smile. _

"_Is this your first?" She asked. Hiashi and Ran smiled at each other and nodded. The other couple wasn't as affectionate as they were though. An invisible wall seemed to be between them. "How many children are you planning on having?" The wife asked another question. _

"_Just two, are you two planning on having only three?" Ran replied. The kazekage and his wife shifted uncomfturbly; she gave her husband a weird look that Hiashi didn't understand. _

"_This will defiantly be our last child." She said, her voice was like ice, even the children could feel the tension between there parents. Kankuro came up to his mother. Hiashi looked at the two kids on the carpet, they were staring at their parents, both of there intelligent eyes seemed to understand what was going on between them. The little girl bit her lip and looked at her dad; she seemed more confused by him not doing anything then her mother acting so cold. _

"_Daddy! Kanky won't let me use his doll!" she tattled trying to get the attention back on her. _

"_Its not a doll it's an action figure! And he doesn't want to play with you he will get girl cooties!" Kankuro told her. Ran smiled at the two. _

"_I think I have something for you to play with Temari." Ran said getting up. After a while she came up and gave Temari one of those cheep paper fans you get at festivals all the time. Temari took it and thanked ran. She then turned around and smacked Kankuro with the fan. _

"_Take that evil doer!" She screamed as she beat her little brother with the fan. _

_The little boy started crying. "Ahhh I'm gonna get girl cooties!" _

"_Attention." There father whispered, both of them snapped into attention like trained shinobi's. "Now we are going to have a nice dinner with the Hyuuga's I want no fighting at the table, do you two understand me?" _

"_Yes sir," They both murmured. After that the dinner went smoothly. Hiashi noticed that the Kazekage and his wife were acting distant and very cold to each other. At the end of the dinner the Kazekage's wife leaned over to Ran. _

"_Since this is your first one I'll give you some advice." She said. _

"_Oh certainly please." Ran replied smiling. _

"_Take as many drugs as the insurance will buy, screw those women who say it's bad for the baby, they have never given birth. Those drugs were a Kami send, take them." Ran smiled cause she was uncomfortable and nodded. _

_Temari pulled on Hiashi's sleeve. "Yes Temari?" He asked. _

"_Can I talk to your wife's belly? I want to give it some advice." The three year old said. _

"_Oh ok." Hiashi smiled at the girl, Ran sat down so Temari was on her lap. The girl looked at the belly. _

"_ATTENTION DOWN BELOW! DO NOT BE A BOY! I REAPEAT DO NOT BE A BOY, THEY SMELL AND WHINE AND EAT WORMS! THERE DISGUSTING, DO NOT BE A BOY!" the little girl yelled down at Ran's stomach. The Kazkekage laughed before picking his daughter up. _

"_Come on Mari; come on Kuro, its bed time for everybody." He told his children, Temari was closing her eyes, and Kankuro was all ready asleep. _

"_I'll take mari Honey," His wife said uncharacteristically. The kazekage gave her a confused look but smiled a knowing smile and gave her, her daughter. Temari looked more confused then both of her parents, but gladly let her mother hold her, it seemed to be a small treat for the girl for she hugged her mother ferociously. _

"_Oh Miss. Hyuuga I still have your fan!" The girl said quickly before the family left. _

"_Keep it" Ran replied they waved the family off. _

Hiashi chuckled as he remembered this encounter, he know knew why the couple was acting so weird. It was ashamed, to him at the time they did seem like a family that wanted to love each other but politics got in their way. Hiashi related to that so much it scared him. But it gladdened his heart that some things would never change.


End file.
